Essentially We're Worlds Apart
by gredandforgerock
Summary: AU Harry knew Neville, but Neville didn't know Harry. A new prophecy and fake identities how will it all come together.
1. Chapter 1

Harry crawled out of the crater near the forbidden forest that was formed by the explosion that had sent Tom to finally meet death. The explosion had been created by the brother wands. The spells had been cast and they met in the middle. The joint moved towards Harry, then it moved towards Tom. It kept the seesaw motion up for what seem like hours to Harry. Finally it moved toward Tom and kept moving. When it reached his wand it exploded throwing both men back and making this crater in the ground. When Harry woke up the first thing he did was check for a pulse on Tom. Not finding one he let out a yell of victory and climbed out of the crater.

All fights had stopped and everyone was watching to see who would emerge from the dusty, smoky hole. Harry stood up and shook himself and said, "Ok, whose next?" Every Death eater still standing threw down their wands and put their hands on their heads, "Good choice."

Harry then started looking around. The ground was littered with bodies, he tried not to look to closely at them, he didn't want to see this and remember what happened. He just wanted to find the Weasleys and Hermione. As he stumbled across the battle field he tripped on something. When he looked up from the ground he saw something he never wanted to see. Ron was laying on the ground with his sightless eyes staring at the sky. Harry's heart constricted and he looked away only to be met with the sight of Hermione not far away.

Harry was devastated, he pulled the two bodies close and held them as he cried. He didn't know how long he had been that way when he felt a hand on his back. He looked up into the sorrow filled eyes of Poppy Pomfrey. She was urging him to stand and follow her to the battlefield hospital as she took the bodies back. Harry numbly followed her, not looking around until she stopped. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her lay Ron and Hermione next to the rest of the Weasleys, Luna and Neville. Harry fell to his knees, they were all dead. Even his beautiful Ginny was laid out next to her mother.

He couldn't stand it. It was too much. He jumped up and ran from the area. He ran until he reached a grassy hill far from the crumbling school. Harry looked at his watch, one minute until his seventeenth birthday, he hoped he never made it to that day. Out loud he said, "I wish no one had died but me. I don't want this life anymore. There is nothing here to live for. Take me away." A star crossed the heavens as he finished and collapsed unconscious on the ground.

**At the same time in another place**

Neville fought. Every time he finished one off another was there to take its place. He could see his mentor Albus fighting off to his side. More people than he had ever met were surrounding him and fighting with him against the forces of evil. After dispatching his last opponent Neville faced the most evil one of all. "Voldemort."

He stepped forward and started throwing hexes. He had trained for this day for longer than he could remember. This was why he was born. He didn't care if he died as long as he took this worm ridded piece of filth with him. This was the man who had killed his parents. He had taken his life away and now Neville intended to return the favor.

Albus had always told him, stay away from unforgivables, look to your environment to help you do what you need to do. Magic is part of nature and nature herself will help you. He spied his help as he jumped out of the way of a killing curse. If he could just get around to the other side. Neville ran in a half circle dodging curses until he was in the right position. He turned his wand toward Voldemort and yelled, "Protego."

The defensive shield was his strongest spell It picked up the mad man and threw him back into the tree that was burning behind him. He went with such force that the broken limb behind him pierced straight through his chest. Nothing beats good aim Neville thought. He then summoned the body to make sure it was dead. As it was flying through the air Neville caught the sight of his mentor Albus falling. Before he could move Voldemort's body hit him knocking him down. He checked for a pulse and found none so he shoved the dead body off his legs and ran to check on his friend. He was too late Albus was gone.

Some people around him were patting each other on the back and congratulating all those around them. Others were like him bent over the body of a loved one. While others wailed and cried Neville just stared. Sometime later a field medic came and took the body as he did he congratulated Neville on a job well done. Their world was now free at last. Neville stood and wandered off. Hogwarts had always been his home but it wasn't anymore it was barely standing. He walked for a while, he didn't have any place in mind he just walked. He ended up on a grassy hill far from the battle field and his home. He looked at his watch. One minute left of his seventeenth birthday and he said, "I wish no one had died but me. I don't want this life anymore. There is nothing here to live for. Take me away." A star crossed the heavens as he finished and collapsed unconscious on the ground.

**Gaining consciousness**

The next thing he knew he was falling, "I must be dreaming" he thought. After a few moments he hit the ground and another person. The two people tumbled down a slope and finally came to a stop at the bottom.

Two men opened their eyes and looked at the face not far from their own, "Sorry" they said at the same time then chuckled and started untangling their limbs.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine, you?"

"Fine."

"Who are you?" they asked at the same time. They chuckled and the first man stuck out his hand "Harry Potter."

"Neville Longbottom."

Harry looked at the man closely, he did look a lot like Neville but not exactly, this guy had a lot more muscular build than his Neville "I know a Neville Longbottom, but he died yesterday in battle against the dark wizard Riddle."

"Well I was in a battle yesterday, but I killed a dark wizard named Voldemort, I won but lost my only family member left so I had to get away for a while." Neville said.

"I understand that." Harry said, "I killed Riddle but lost all my friends in the battle yesterday, I'm up here to get away. In fact I'm not sure where I am none of this looks familiar. I kind of ran away in the middle of the night, I was pretty upset, didn't really pay attention to where I was going. I was feeling sorry for myself and wished I was dead."

"Creepily similar to myself." Neville laughed, "I don't recognize it either. Maybe we've been taken to the plane of hero's."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Well it's just an old Norse legend my mentor used to tell me." Neville said, "It's said that when a Hero's battle is done, win or lose, he is taken to a place where maidens live to keep the Hero happy and comfortable."

"Wicked," Harry grinned, "As long as the maiden is my girlfriend Ginny. But if this is the Hero's plane then she may be here getting pampered herself."

"Brave?"

"Very." Harry smiled softly, "and beautiful, smart, funny… I could go on for hours. What about you?"

"Huh?" Neville asked.

"Girlfriend?"

"Oh, no." Neville said, "Didn't have time, I was training."

"Did you like one of your friends more than the others?"

"Didn't have time for friends. I was training."

"Well Neville," Harry said, "You have one now. Where ever we are we seem to be in this together."

"Perhaps we should get off our bums," Neville said, "and see just where we are. Maybe we should split up and take a look around?"

"No," Harry said, "I think we should stick together until we know what we're dealing with. Might be safer to have each other's backs."

"Sounds good." Neville said, "Top of the hill then?"

"Sure, " Harry said.

The two men climbed back up the hill they had rolled down earlier. At the top they looked across a beautiful vista. Behind them was a mountain that rose up out of the trees. In front they overlooked a valley with a mountain on the other side. In the valley was a lake surrounded by a huge forest that ran right up to the foot of the hill they were on. At one end the valley the forest and lake seemed go on until it was out of sight. The other direction it ended at the grounds of a castle.

"Hogwartsl" Both men exclaimed and then turned to each other.

Before either could say another word a white light formed in front of them. In the light they saw the image of a man.

"My two favorite boys." A voice said.

"Dumbledore" "Albus" the two men said at the same time.

"I'm so sorry you had to experience what you have." Albus said, "You were given a job and performed it admirably. But neither of you had the life that I had wished for you. Harry you had friends but never a family that loved you. Neville you had only me for your family but no friends. You have been granted what you asked for, in this world you both died as infants. Tom Riddle and Voldemort are the same person you fought each in your own world. To have peace here you must fight him again, together. He is stronger here and only together will you triumph. Learn well and protect each other."

The white light dimmed and Harry said as he started to walk towards Hogwarts, "Do you want to start or hear my story first?"

"A prophecy was made before I was born." Neville started.

"The one with the power to stop the dark lord comes, born as the seventh month dies, etcetera, one or the other has to die?" Harry asked.

"You too?" Neville asked, "Bet they have it here too then. My parents were murdered but I survived and I was raised by Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts, his home. He trained me for as long as I can remember, but it was too dangerous to bring any other kids around so it was always just Albus and I. Voldemort was trying to eliminate all muggles and muggleborns and anyone who tried to protect them. He was doing a really good job of it. I defeated him in the battle but I wasn't fast enough, Albus died in the last couple seconds of the battle. I knew his brother and a couple of his friends but not well. I walked away from the battle to a hill top and told whatever fates there are that I wish I had died, I had no one and nothing to live for, just take me away."

"As you said earlier," Harry commented, "Creepily similar to myself. My parents were murdered but I survived, I was raised by my muggle Aunt and Uncle who hated me. I didn't get any training but I learned magic once I went to Hogwarts. Which to me is a school that had around four hundred students. Tom attacked me one way or another every year and I managed to survive and I learned how to fight. I killed Tom in the battle that took place on the grounds of Hogwarts, but I lost all my friends and their families, very few people of any sort survived. I ran off to a hilltop and yelled to everyone or no one that I wished I was dead, I had no one and nothing to live for, just take me away."

"I just can't picture Hogwarts being a school." Neville said, "I wonder which it is here?"

"Good question, did you ever play quidditch?" Harry asked

"Never heard of it."

"Did you ever fly a broom?"

"Yes," Neville said, "I had aerial combat training."

"Wow, everything was training." Harry said, "Quidditch is a game played on broomstick. I'll teach you if they have it, with your broom training and build I bet any team would love to have you."

"Harry at your Hogwarts there were four hundred kids right?" He nodded and Neville said nervously, "I've not been around a lot of people. I've met maybe twenty in my whole life. I don't know if I can do this, I don't know how to act around two people let alone four hundred."

"Tell you what Nev." Harry said putting a hand on his shoulder, "You train me with your combat skills. And I'll train you with what little people skills I have. Grant it I'm getting the better end of the deal here."

"Nev?" He questioned, "So do I call you Har?"

"Not all names can be shortened in a nice way." Harry laughed, "If you don't like Nev I'll call you Neville."

"I don't mind Nev, but Har just didn't sound good at all." Neville said, "And yes I'll teach you if you teach me that's fine."

"Great." They continued in silence for a while when Harry started again, "He didn't say if our parents survived or not here did he?"

"No, but it doesn't matter. We don't have parents here." Neville said.

"Did you ever wonder about them?"

"A little but," Neville answered, "I mean what would my parents do that Albus didn't."

"True," Harry said, "He may have been just fine. But my relatives were… abusive. I always wanted parents who would love me."

"Albus loved me." Neville said, "He would say Neville I love you like you were my own grandson. I want you to survive this war so you must train hard."

"Did you ever do anything fun?" Harry asked.

"I trained, I survived, but I can't really say there was a lot of fun." Neville replied.

"Did you play games?"

"Chess. We played it to work on my strategies and concentration." Neville said.

"Mate," Harry said, "Life here is going to be very different for you. We'll still train and study but we'll also play and laugh. I think your future definitely looks brighter."

"Oookkk," Neville said, "What about you?"

"I don't have to go back to my relatives, life is definitely brighter." Harry smiled.

"What are you the eternal optimist?" Neville asked.

"No," Harry laughed, "I was always moody and depressed before, worried about my destiny to kill Tom. Was I ready, could I do it. Now I've done it once and with my new best friend we'll do it again. It's called confidence."

"You're crazy." Neville said, "I like it. What did your Albus teach you?"

"Not a thing." Harry said, "I learned to fight by fighting and surviving to fight again. I was trained no more than the average wizard."

"What is a normal wizard trained in?" Neville asked, "All I learned was how to fight. I learned how to use defense, charms, potions, and transfiguration to fight."

"What about Herbology?" Harry asked.

"Plants?" Neville looked perplexed, "Never messed with them, you can't fight with plants. Why do you ask?"

"My friend Neville loved herbology." Harry said, "And he used plants in our battle. You'd be surprised what little plant can do."

"We're getting close." Neville said, "That was the muggle repulsing charm."

"And that was the one to keep Death Eaters out." Harry said.

"Keep on your toes," Neville said, "We should be running into the more aggressive ones soon."

"Not necessarily." Harry countered, "If this is a school they won't have those kinds of wards. Too easy for nosy kids to get hurt, then the school is in trouble."

"But…" Neville said, "Won't the kids just learn to stay away from them?"

"No." Harry snorted, "If Fred and George were here they'd be trying to get past them all the time. Give me a rule so I can break it."

"Breaking rules causes chaos." Neville said.

"Ahhh, yes," Harry laughed, "Chaos and Mayhem were their middle names. Lots of fun to be around."

"How can you fight in the middle of chaos?" Neville was exasperated.

"It's not all about fighting." Harry said, "Besides, it keeps the enemy guessing. If you create the chaos they don't know what's going on while you know all of it."

"Unorthadox," Neville said, "Albus always liked a creative plan. He would have loved your chaos theory."

"Well a little more plan in the chaos would have been nice." Harry frowned, "Things didn't go well, a backup plan would have been nice but I've always done the seat of the pants kind of thing."

"I have training and planning," Neville said, "You have experience and creativity, this just might work."

"In coming," Harry said, "On the right."

"Four," Neville said, "Wands out."

"Already there Nev." Harry said, "But lay off the ' I'm going to kick your bum into next week ' stance."

"But…"

"If they are friendly we don't want them to turn hostile." Harry said.

Neville looked closely at Harry and then copied his stance. Wand in hand, arm by side, walking not marching he thought ready but not attacking.

"They're spreading out. Let's stop here and let them approach," Harry tilted his head, "We also have Centaurs at the rear, maybe three of them."

"Agreed," Neville said, "I wonder if they're meeting each other or just here for us?"

Harry shrugged. After a few moments Albus Dumbledore stepped through the trees causing the two men to raise their eyebrows at each other. The three with him stayed out of sight.

Harry almost started to relax when Neville said, "Wish this Albus already knew us."

From behind three centaurs stepped out and their leader said, "You are trespassing on herd land."

"You are also on our school property." Albus smiled, "May I ask where you are going?"

"Well that's one question answered." Neville whispered.

Harry spoke up, "Sorry, we are travelers. We landed on that hill behind us and we were trying to make our way to that castle we see in the distance. We are seeking refuge. We didn't intend to trespass on anyone."

"That hill," Albus indicated the one they had left, "Did you happen to see what caused the noise about an hour ago."

"We didn't hear any noise." Neville said, "Other than the normal forest sounds and our own conversation."

"What of the light?" The centaur asked.

"We did see a bright white light on the hill." Harry said.

"Did you see the cause?" Albus asked.

"Yes," Harry said glancing at Neville, "we did. If you wouldn't mind lowering your weapons maybe we could sit and talk civilly about it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Albus turned and his three people pulled back. The lead centaur stepped forward and the other two stepped back. Albus and Neville each conjured a chair and sat.

"Is there anything I can get you to make you more comfortable?" Harry asked the centaur.

"No thank you." He replied, "I am fine."

Harry nodded and conjured his own chair and started, "The light was a… being. He talked to us after we arrive, he suggested we go to the castle."

"Right to the point." Albus said, "Mind if we stop for a few pleasantries? I am Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"And I" the centaur said, "am Magorian. Leader of my heard."

"Harry Potter."

"Neville Longbottom."

"But… but…" Albus stuttered, "You died as infants."

"Only in this world," Magorian said, "Remember your newest prophecy Albus."

"Great another one," Harry complained, "Do we even want to know what it says?"

"It's best if we do," Neville said, "better preparation."

"Ugh…" Harry turned to Albus, "Do we still have ours? The whole power he knows not, kill or be killed one?"

"How did you know…" Albus started but was interrupted by Magorian.

"Once death now life, another worlds sacrifice. Two together to fight for light, victorious in their own right."

"At least it's not all doom and gloom." Harry said.

"What happened to Mr. Optimism?" Neville chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes as Albus said, "Our prophecy indicated you will be marked as his equal."

Harry lifted his fringe while Neville rolled up his sleeve. Both had lightning bolt scars.

"Merlin," Harry said, "I wish mine was on my forearm, much easier to hide."

"Albus," Magorian said, "They require the care of your healer. You can question them more later. Congratulations both of you on your victories, I look forward to another."

"Thank you." Both men stood and bowed to the centaur who slipped off into the forest.

Albus sent off a patronus and then picked up a rock. He tapped it and held it out. Harry and Neville touched the rock and were whisked away. When they landed they were in the hospital wing, Harry groaned. After being checked extensively and healed by Madam Pomfrey they were told to find a bed as she bustled away. Harry walked over and looked on the side of one bed and then the one next to it.

"This one's yours Nev." Harry patted one bed and the climbed into the other. Neville looked skeptical and Harry said, "Look here on the side. Yours says this bed belongs to Frank Longbottom, mine says James Potter. We spent so much time in here in my world that we added our names next to our dads."

"Do I even want to know why we were in here?" Neville asked as he sat on the bed.

"You name it." Harry said, "Broken bones, spell damage, adventure damage, falls and illness. Madam Pomfrey would sigh and say not you again, can't I go one month without seeing one or both of you?"

"We didn't have a healer." Neville said, "We were our own healers, it was part of my training. Sometimes he would injure me just so that I could practice healing myself during a battle."

"Wow," Harry said, "I wouldn't mind knowing some healing, but hurting you just for practice is a bit extreme."

"Alright you two," Madam Pomfrey said approaching their beds, "Albus wants to question you further but…"

"With healers," Harry said in a stage whisper, "there is always a but."

The healer glared at him then continued, "If it begins to tax your strength too much I'll be sending him off."

Albus arrived and started questioning them about their own lives.

Neville filled him in on everything he had told Harry then added, "Most magical families had already left and settled on the Continent or the Americas. And if they hadn't already left they were either trying to or they were dead. Voldemort had taken over the ministry and was conducting all out war on the muggles."

"What about the statute of secrecy?" Harry asked.

"First law he abolished." Neville said, "Muggleborns were slaughtered as soon as they were found out. If Voldemort didn't get them the muggles did. They thought all wizards and witches were bad. They had destroyed half of London looking for the ministry. What's really sad is many of the kids killed weren't even magical." Neville went on to describe the last battle and the defeat of Voldemort. Then he told of his wish from the hill top after he had walked away.

When it was Harry's turn he told of his life. He talked about his relatives and the abuse. When he got to the school years he hit the highlights including the loss of Albus. He then spoke of the battle at Hogwarts and how he lost nearly everyone he considered either friend or family. Then his own wish from the hilltop after running away.

Finally it was Albus' turn, "When he killed our Harry we knew he was badly injured. When he killed our Neville his body was finished off. We thought he was dead but his soul remained intact and tied to this world. He was quiet until three years ago when he kidnapped the Minister for Magic and stole his life force. He created a new body and we have been losing the battle every since. We still don't know how he survived without a body."

"Horcrux." Harry said, "I didn't mention it because I didn't think you would believe me. But Tom made six Horcruxes in my world and I had to destroy them before I could defeat him. What about you Nev?"

"Sorry never heard of that before. If we had any my Albus must have destroyed them without telling me."

"Six," Albus breathed, "I didn't know you could make more than one. What did he store them in?"

"A locket, a cup and a diadem belong to three of the founders." Harry said, "Then a ring, diary and snake that were personal items."

"Can you describe them?" Albus asked.

"I saw a locket like that once." Neville said as Harry described each item, "Albus was putting it in a warded box he kept in his office."

"Ok," Albus said, "I'm going to see about some of those things here. I want you two to rest for now. Later you will be tested to enter school and we'll know what you need to catch up on if anything.

"Sir, be careful, " Harry said, "In my world you died because you put the ring on. It's the ring of the deathly hollows but you don't need it. Arianna and your parents have forgiven you long ago."

"So I made the mistake in at least two worlds then." Albus sighed.

"All three." Neville said, "Don't repeat any more please."

Before Albus could say any more Fawkes flashed onto his shoulder.

"Fawkes!" both men exclaimed at the same time, the bird trilled in response.

"I'm glad you are both familiar with him," Albus said, "I am wanting him to test you and it may be very painful. Would you allow him to perform a soul search on you?"

"I've never heard of that." Harry said.

"I have." Neville said, "I saw Albus do it once. It was very painful, but it only lasts a few moments. Fawkes looks into your soul and determines how 'light' you are. If you're dark it will kill you, otherwise it's just a bit of pain. I'll go first."

"Ok," Harry said, "I'll do it too."

Neville looked into the Phoenix's eyes and waited for the pain. He didn't feel any but he did feel a light tickling sensation starting to build. As it increased he tried to hold it in but ended up laughing because it tickled so much.

"He must have a high pain threshold." Harry said and then settled to look into the Phoenix's eyes himself. His own laughter started not long after and when he finally caught his breath he said, "Feels like the tickling charm, I thought it was supposed to cause pain?"

Albus was stunned he had never witnessed this before, "If you are light enough it only tickles. I've never known anyone to be light enough before. Get some rest, I'll return later."

Both men lay down for a nap as Albus left to attend the meeting he had called. When he arrived at this office there were already six people waiting for him, "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"What's so important Albus?" James asked.

"There has been a development." Albus said, "A gift if you will. Two young men will be joining the order, both with fighting experience. In fact both have experience fighting Voldemort."

"You want me to check them out at the ministry?' James asked.

"They aren't in our records." Albus stated.

"What are you on about Albus?" Frank asked.

"The two men's records won't be found in our ministry. You would have to travel to their ministries to find those records. But we can't do that because… they are from alternate universes. Each has destroyed Voldemort in their own world but had high personal losses and have come here looking for a fresh start."

"Albus," James Potter said, "You are a very trusting individual. Are you sure they aren't Death Eaters or something?"

"What are their names?" Frank Longbottom asked.

"I'm not ready to release their names yet." Albus said, "But suffice to say we have been sorely missing our versions of these two. In order to make sure I was not just being sentimental I asked Fawkes to perform his soul search on them."

"I've never heard of that." Lily said, "What does it entail?"

"Pain usually." Albus said, "If you're dark it will kill you. If you're light it will hurt very bad. If you're light enough it tickles. Although I have not seen that happen before today."

"I don't understand." Alice said confused.

"When I had Fawkes perform the soul search they laughed." Albus said, "They are for the light enough that it tickled. We can trust these men with our lives. "

"Ok," Sirius said, "say they are good guys. Alternate universe? I mean that's really farfetched. How do you expect us to believe that?"

"There is another prophecy. This one was given to me just two days ago, it talks of another worlds sacrifice. Magorian believes these two are from another universe." Albus said, "And after the rest of the day I've had I believe it too. A few hours ago the castle was shaken by a very loud noise coming from the east. I ran to my window to see what happened. For several minutes I couldn't see anything. Then I spotted a very bright white light coming from the same direction. Minerva came to my office before it faded and saw it too, we discussed it until the breech. With Voldemort on the rise I've added a few new charms on the wards. If anyone comes through the boundaries in Forbidden Forest we are alerted. As always if they are Muggles or Death Eaters they are repelled. Since they were not repelled we went to check them out. The charm indicated two magicals so I took Minerva, Filius and Moody with me. " Albus continued the story of the two young men's arrival without giving out their names.

"Ok say we agree with you. They're good guys from an alternate universe." Sirius said, "What do we do with them? Why are they here? What do they want?"

"They want to get a fresh start on life." Albus said, "They are planning on defeating Voldemort here and then staying and making lives for themselves."

"How do we fit in to that?" James asked, "Why are we here?"

"You are here because you will be working with them the closest." Albus said, "If Voldemort realizes who these two men are, he will throw everything he has at them and their futures may not last very long. Only the seven of us will know their real names. We need to come up with a cover story that's believable."

"How old are they?" Alice asked.

"Seventeen."

"What? How do you expect two seventeen year old kids to defeat the most powerful dark wizard of all time." Lily exploded.

"Because they did it yesterday in their own worlds." Albus replied. This effectively shut the group up as a whole, "Right now they are resting and recovering from injuries they received in their respective battles. I want you to stay around and we'll meet them in the Great Hall for dinner."

"Why us?" Remus asked.

"You'll find that out at dinner." Albus replied smiling, he loved surprises.

The group continued their discussion until dinner time, then they left the office and walked down wondering what was to come next. When they reached the Great Hall they found only one round table on the floor. They took seats leaving two empty ones together between Sirius and Albus.

They sat quietly for a few moments until they heard from the hall, "What are those?"

"They keep track of the house points."

"Ok so where are we headed?"

"Those doors there."

"The dueling hall? I though he said dinner."

"The dueling club uses it too. But a school will have more kids eating then dueling so we use the big hall for meals."

"This is wild, it looks much the same but just different purposes. Did he say how many would be at dinner?"

"There aren't any students here now so I think it will be nine including ourselves."

"We would never have gathered into such a large group. This is going to take some getting used to."

"I keep wondering when I'll see a big change. So far it's just like…"As he started that sentence the two entered the Great Hall to find who they were meeting. Stunned by seeing his parents alive and sitting there it took him a second to finish, "home."

"Good you're here." Albus said as they reached the table, "Why don't we introduce yourselves, Lily will you start?"

"I'm Lily Potter."

"James Potter."

"Remus Lupin."

"Alice Longbottom."

"Frank Longbottom."

"Sirius Black, you look just like James but with Lily's eyes."

"I've always been told I looked like my parents." Harry said, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Neville Longbottom."

Silence reigned in the Great Hall for several moments until Albus said, "Have a seat and dinner will be served."

Harry and Neville sat and food appeared on the table. Albus immediately started serving himself and offering the dishes to each of the boys. Sirius like the young men didn't let the stress of the moment get to his appetite. He dug in and after a few moments said, "I think the four of us can finish all this if you aren't going to eat any."

Harry and Neville snickered and continued to eat. The rest of the group started eating then and soon conversations were gathering speed.

"f you don't mind me asking, how did you defeat Voldemort in your world Harry?" James asked.

"Brother wands." Harry supplied, "They connected and I overpowered him and it blew his wand up. He died in the resulting explosion."

"Why didn't you die?" Sirius asked, "Sorry that sounded really bad."

"No problem, I've been wondering the same thing." Harry grinned

"How about you Neville?" Frank asked.

"I hit him with a protego and it threw him into a tree branch." Neville replied, "I don't think you really want more details at the dinner table."

"Was it an accident?" Frank asked.

"No it was good aim." Neville replied.

"How do you plan on beating him this time?" Remus asked.

"Well Neville has training and planning, I have experience and creativity. I think we can come up with something." Harry said, "I figure if we train together we can learn a from each other."

"You said it Mr. Optimism." Neville smirked.

"Shut up." Harry playfully punched him in the arm.

"How long have you know each other?" Lily asked.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"About eight hours or so." Neville chuckled, "But he knew another version of me so for him it's been longer."

"My version of you was a lot different." Harry said, "He had a pet toad named Trevor that was always getting lost and Herbology was his favorite subject. While you're all muscle, he… wasn't. But he was one of my best friends."

"Neville you seem to be doing fine in the crowd." Albus said, "I was a bit concerned you would be uncomfortable."

"I am uncomfortable." Neville chuckled, "I'm just paying attention to Harry and copying him. Worked when we met you."

"I heard you say before you got into the room that nine was a large gathering. Is that what Albus is talking about?"Alice asked.

"Yes, I grew up at Hogwarts but it was a home not a school." Neville said, "Our side was losing badly and there weren't many magicals left in England. I was around Albus and Aberforth a lot but never more than two people at a time. It was too dangerous."

"Your first trip to Diagon Alley is going to be a buster then." Alice laughed.

"What's that?" Neville asked confused.

"Shopping district. Lots of stores and people, very crowded." Sirius said between bites.

Before Neville could ask more James raised another question, "Albus said you lost all your friends and families in the battle. Did that include us?"

"No." Harry replied, "We lost our parents when we were small."

"It's seems to be rather opposite of our predicament." Albus supplied, "The four of you were killed in each world but the boys survived."

"Was Sirius your Godfather Harry?" James asked.

"He was."

"So how was it to be raised by that dog?" James laughed.

"I wasn't." Harry grew pensive but pushed on, "He was put in Azkaban for your murder. But he was innocent."

"Switched secret keepers? Was it Peter?" Lily asked.

Harry nodded but then said, "He got his in the end though."

They continued the conversation discussing how each of the boys were raised. Harry shocked them when he refused to talk about his youth at the Dursleys. He only said that it wasn't this set of Dursleys nor was it this Dumbledore so nothing needed to be said. Neville shocked them when he revealed his whole life was nothing but training.

"Albus what are you going to do to protect them?" Alice asked, "I agree that You-Know-Who will be after them just as soon as he knows who they are."

"We're going to hide them in plain sight." Albus said.

"And no more You-Know-Who business." Neville said, "His name is Voldemort or Tom. Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself. We, Harry and I won't respond unless you call him by name. Right?"

"Absolutely." Harry agreed, "How are you going to hide us in plain sight?"

"You are both seventeen. You should be starting you're seventh year. So you'll be going back to school." Albus stated.

"Won't the Slytherin's tell Tom just as soon as we're introduced?" Harry asked.

"They would if I introduced you as Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter." Albus smile widely, "But not when I introduce Neville and Harry Smith. You're using your mother's maiden name otherwise it would be Black."

"Black?" Neville asked.

"Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

"Me?" Sirius asked.

"You look enough alike that we can call you his fraternal twin sons." Albus said.

"I don't have kids." Sirius said.

"You do now." Albus stated, "They grew up away from you since their mother didn't really like you much. She never told you about them and she didn't tell them about you. They found out from her will after she died. So they have come here to find the father they never knew and meet him. You signed them up for Hogwarts for their last year."

"Why me?" Sirius asked, "I mean Remus is the respectable one. Why… oh I get it. I guess it could be true. I've not exactly lived up to really high moral standards."

Harry chuckled, "Never change Padfoot, it's just too much fun."

"Shut up Harry." Sirius retorted, "Fine son you turned out to be making fun of your dear old Dad."

Neville grinned at the play between the two until he put the pieces together. He had a rather stunned look on his face but turned to Sirius, "Does everyone know Padfoot?"

"James and Remus know but I don't know if the others know why he has the nickname." Harry said, "Did you know from before?"

"No." Neville chuckled, "They aren't very subtle. I would think they all had it figured out by now."

"Not everyone here knows why we have the nicknames." James said with a warning glance.

"Who does know?" Harry asked.

"Frank and Alice don't know." Remus supplied, "I didn't want them to be burdened by it."

"Remus, if this is about your condition we know." Frank said calmly, "If it's about the help you receive each month we know about that too. Like Neville said you really aren't very subtle."

"What Frank is saying is we know Moony's a werewolf and that the stag Prongs and the dog Padfoot run with him to keep him company and protect him." Alice said, "I think it's really sweet."

"What about you two?" Sirius asked, "Any secret illegal activities that no one knows but everyone knows?"

"I'm an animagus dog." Neville said, "It's a breed called a Rottweiler."

"That fits." Harry said, "Aggressive, determined and loyal. I'm a panther. Large black cat."

"Stalker, does that fit you Harry?" Neville laughed.

"Funny. I see you're trying to develop a sense of humor. Stop while you can." Harry chuckled. The rest of the group chuckled and Harry turned to Albus, "We'll need to register with the ministry here, I suppose. What's our background?"


	3. Chapter 3

Albus outlined the plan for the group and was met mostly with nods and a bit of advice now and then. The only real argument came when James wanted to send fifteen Aurors with them when they went to get school supplies. Harry refused and said, "That would be a huge red flag. Important people here, this is where you want to attack."

"They wouldn't be surrounding you. Just kind of in hanging out looking for trouble." James said, "They'll blend in without any trouble."

"Really." Harry said, "I'd like to see that because every time I've been there in my world they stood out like sore thumbs."

"He's right James." Alice said, "And we all know who they are."

"We'll walk in and out without a hitch." Harry said, "No one will know or care who we are unless you make a big deal out of it."

After the plan had been agreed upon James said, "Only one thing left, I want to see how good you two are."

"James really." Lily said, "They were just in battles yesterday. Give them some time to recuperate before you try to blast them to bits again."

"I'm fine to give it a go." Neville said.

"Me too." Harry grinned evilly, "How we going to do this?"

"They want to go to Diagon Alley without Auror escort we need to know if they can protect themselves." James said to a disapproving Lily.

Albus set up a dueling arena in the Great Hall that matched Neville's description of how it was at his Hogwarts. He put in a field that would demand high concentration and dexterity to manage. There were places to hide, trees that could be climbed and a jumble of debris on the floor. The plan was to use all their skills to beat the other team. Neville and Harry would be pitted against James and Sirius. No one expected what happened next.

When Albus called a start to the duel all four changed into their animagus forms. Without seeming to talk about it Neville went after Sirius while Harry went after James. James was down in about two seconds and Sirius was down in three. Albus called a halt and said, "Well it seems as though their animagus forms have won the first round."

When they changed back Harry helped James to his feet, "Sorry but for the panther you're food so my instincts knew exactly what to do. I just kept them from actually killing you."

"Thanks I appreciate that. I guess it's good to have a predator form." James smiled, "Now let's try some magic."

They went back to the starting spots and began again. This one lasted a lot longer. They threw spells of varying degrees of difficulty. Each team could communicate silently. Each team could use their anamagus forms to help with stealth and detection. All four used the method of attack and withdraw to determine the next best move. As time wore on it seemed like Harry and Neville grew more reckless but it severed them well as it distracted the two Aurors. In the end it was declared a tie.

The next day the Professors that Albus had sent away returned. Lily and Alice had spent a long time altering how Harry and Neville would look. They couldn't be identified as the two warriors that stumbled into school a few days earlier. At the staff meeting he replied to the questions, "I'd almost forgotten about those two. They stayed night and moved on."

"How in the world could you have forgotten about them?" Minerva asked, "They looked like they'd been in a battle zone."

"Indeed they had." Albus said, "They had a squabble with some dark wizards on the continent. They accidentally spelled the portkey to far north. They were headed for the north of France. But we had a most pleasant surprise yesterday. Evidentially Sirius has twin son's he knew nothing about. He has asked me to keep the boy's here as his flat is no place for children."

"No doubt." Severus grumbled, "So where are the little trouble makers now?"

"In Gryffindor tower." Albus answered, "We sorted them yesterday."

"Special treatment." Severus drawled, "How quaint."

"No not special treatment." Albus tried to hold in his smile, "Transfer students don't have to be sorted with the first years. These two will be joining us for their seventh year."

"Oh joy. They aren't expecting to take potions are they?" Severus questioned.

"Severus, it's only for one year." Minerva grumbled, "They can't be that bad."

"If they belong to Black they can't be good." he replied.

"Please be nice Severus, they've just recently lost their mother and found out that Sirius is their father." Albus intoned, "They may have some difficulty blending in. They're from Australia."

"How are their studies?" Minerva asked.

"Defense, Charms and Transfiguration are strong suits for them both. Sirius asked me to test them as he's worried about their safety with the war brewing as it is." Albus replied, "I don't know about the rest."

"When do we get the honor of testing them for ourselves?" Severus asked.

"This morning." Albus replied, "Lily and Alice have volunteered to take them to the Alley this afternoon for supplies once we know what classes they'll be taking."

"If you think they're ready for seventh year Charms I'll accept that." Filius said.

"I will too." Minerva added.

"Who else will need to be testing them?" Hagrid asked.

"Potions and Herbology . I think they may have interest in furthering Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy but they never had Ancient Runes or Arithmancy." Albus smiled, "I told them to be at breakfast at 8:30."

"Fine Pomona do you mind if I go first and get them out of my way?" Severus asked.

"That's fine." Sprout agreed.

"Snape will breathe down our necks trying to get us to make a mistake." Harry said, "He hates Sirius with a passion and will take it out on us."

"That's what he did in your world?" Neville asked, Harry nodded, "In mine he was just a Death Eater. He didn't participate in the killing so much as he made potions that would do it. A few drops in your drink and bye bye."

"I hope he's as good a spy here as he was in my world." Harry said, "Sometimes it was the only warning we had."

"Well let's head to breakfast, I hate to put off my torture any longer than necessary." Neville commented dryly.

When they arrived the professors were still in their meeting so they chose to sit as far away as possible. They were nearly done eating when Snape approached them. "Potions now."

"Yes Professor." They chorus and stood each grabbing an apple as they left. They followed him to the dungeons and entered the classroom.

"Wait here."

As they had discussed ahead of time they each chose a table far from the other and stood quietly waiting for the Snape to return. They had decided to be model students so that he would have no reason to believe they were anything like Sirius. Snape floated two cauldron's into the room and ingredients for the potion he was going to have them make. When he entered behind the supplies he was surprised to see them exactly where he would have placed them. Both were standing quietly and nearly at attention. He tapped the board with his wand and the instructions for the potion appeared.

Simultaneously they began to prepare the potion. Harry was glad Snape had picked that potion. It was the one potion he had gotten perfect on his sixth year final. Neville wasn't concerned because he had made this potion several times before. They each meticulously cut, chopped and stirred until the potion was complete. Both completely ignored the professor as they worked. Almost every movement was together, they even finished at the exact same time.

Severus was very surprised at the efficiency in which they worked. The no nonsense demeanor in the class room and the exceptional concentration most definitely did not come from Black. He couldn't stand still to save his life. Always composed Severus said, "Well done. You may take seventh year potions. Report back to the Great Hall for your next test."

"Thank you professor." They both said and then turned to leave. As soon as they met in the middle of the classroom the stony demeanor disappeared.

"I can't wait to get to Diagon Alley." Neville said enthusiastically.

"I want to see what brooms they have." Harry replied, "I feel naked without mine."

"Me too." Neville laughed as he walked out the door.

That they definitely did get from their father. Severus thought as he began to bottle their potions. Who knew that Black could produce such excellent potion students. Of course he would never let the man know his thoughts. As he continued to clean his door opened and in walked Lily Potter.

"Hey, how'd they do?"

"If you ever tell that mutt I said this I will deny it." Severus growled, "They made perfect potions. They had exactly the right demeanor for a potions class. But as soon as they left it was all fun. I hate to say it but I liked them."

"I promise never to tell Sirius you said that." Lily laughed, "He'd have a heart attack."

"Then maybe you should tell him." Severus grumbled.

"I've got to go." Lily said, "Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome." Severus said.

Lily met Alice near the Great Hall and told her. Both women felt like proud parents. The two teens proceeded to their next test. Neville was nervous about Herbology. He had never messed with plants. He'd read about them but they didn't have greenhouses at his Hogwarts.

"You'll do fine." Harry said, "I know my Neville was a natural with plants. Just remember what you've read it will help."

Professor Sprout put out three plants and gave each of them parchment and a quill, "Please identify the plant and give its significance to the magical world. And if you know it put the muggle uses in too and I'll give you extra credit." When they finished she looked over their work and said, "Excellent. If we were in school I'd give you each five points. I'll see you in Herbology in September."

"Thanks Professor." They both replied. They headed to the Great Hall to see what would be the next test. Upon their arrival they saw their parents and their cover father talking to the professors.

As they walked up Sirius turned, "Well done both of you. You have been accepted into seventh year in all the classes you wanted. Professor McGonagall said she'll try to squeeze in the other two remedial classes you wanted."

"Thanks Sirius." Harry said, "So are we going to the Alley now?" Severus had looked at Harry oddly when he said Sirius. Harry didn't know what the look was for so he tried to ignore it.

"Yes. Behave for Lily she's one scary witch if you don't." Sirius said, "Play up to Alice she's the softy."

"Honestly Sirius, Lily is not mean and Alice isn't a pushover." Neville shook his head in disbelief, "We need to stop by Gringotts to get some money out to pay for stuff."

"No way." Sirius said, "I'm the Dad I get to pay. Save your inheritance for something worthwhile."

"Like a motorcycle?" Harry asked innocently.

"Exactly and leather pants. Girls really like them." Sirius said grinning.

They stood for a few more minutes until Sirius, James and Frank left to go back to the ministry. As they left Harry turned to Neville, "I think the parent child thing is backwards here."

"No doubt. A motorcycle and leather pants honestly." Neville shook his head again.

Severus chuckled. Harry and Neville looked at him with a question as several of the other Professors gaped at the usually dry man. He continued to chuckle as he turned and walked to his office.

"Come on guys. Let's go get your school things." Lily said. Neville and Harry followed her out of the school, Alice right behind them. As they reached the gates Lily said, "That wasn't very nice."

"What?" Harry asked feigning innocence.

"You really played him." Lily said.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"That whole motorcycle and leather pants thing was a setup." Lily said.

"No, it was self defense." Neville said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"In my world Snape was a Death Eater and nothing but evil." Neville said.

"In mine he was teacher, but not a nice one." Harry said, "He hated me because James was my father. We decided not to give him any ammunition. He was told we were raised by our mother and that we only met Sirius recently. If we gave any indication that we were like our 'Father' he would have made the next year miserable for us. As it is now, he commiserates with us."

"One question, was Sirius in on this?" Lily asked.

"No." Neville said."He would have screwed it up."

"We just played to his natural tendencies." Harry said, "I know about his love of motorcycles. I never thought about leather pants though. That really is out there."

"I guess I can't blame you there." Lily said, "Anyone else you may need to watch for?"

"Is that Diagon Alley?" Neville asked pointing to the village below.

"No that's Hogsmeade." Harry said thankful for the distraction, "There are some shops there and if we get overwhelmed at the Alley then we can come back to finish."

When they reached the Three Broomsticks Lily instructed them, "We're going to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. We decided to avoid the Leaky."

"Won't Weasley's be packed? I'm sure kids are clamoring for their stuff here just like at home." Harry said.

"No they don't open until next week." Alice said, "Their funding was a little slow."

"Who funded them here?" Harry asked glancing around the empty pub.

"James and Sirius of course." Lily said, "But they were away on assignment and the twins were afraid to ask me for the money in case James hadn't told me about it."

"Had he?"

"Yes." Lily said, "So who funded it in your world?"

"I did." Harry said then stepped into the floo and called out the store's name.

"Like father like son." Neville snickered as he followed.

Harry was spit out of the floo into a room filled with bubbling cauldrons and work tables. The floo then spit out his three companions and as Harry approached the first table Lily said, "Don't touch anything. Who know's what this stuff does."

"All kinds of fun stuff." One of the twins said from the door, "Hi I'm Gred by the way."

"Fred and George Weasley are the owners of this fine establishment." Lily said sarcastically, "Where's the other you?"

"Out front setting up displays." Fred said, then reaching out a hand to shake he said, "You must be Neville and Harry Smith."

"Nice to meet you." Harry and Neville replied as they shook hands with Fred.

"What does all this do?" Neville asked.

"Funny you should ask." Fred said, "I have here a sample you can try. These we call Canary Creams. Over here are nosebleed nougets, fainting fancies and Ton Tongue Toffee. Pick one."

"Nev I'd go with the Canary Creams." Harry said, "Those other sound a little dubious."

"My thoughts exactly." Neville said picking up a pastry, "How long will it last?"

"Just a few minutes." Fred said, "This is for fun not to really hurt anyone."

Neville took the bite and changed into a canary. Fred turned to Harry, "How about you Harry?"

"You have anything along the line of the cream? I don't like the sound of those others."

Fred pondered for a moment and said, "How about a Lang Lock Lollypop? You won't be able to speak for the time it takes you to eat it."

"Sure, that sounds better than a nose bleed." Harry said gamely He put the lollypop in his mouth and then he tried to pulled it out and talk to no avail. His mouth was locked shut by the candy.

After several minutes Neville molted and started laughing, "Brilliant, I love it. How in the world did you come up with that?"

"That is a trade secret." George said from the door, "Hi, I'm George the better looking brother."

"Lovely to meet you Gorgeous George." Neville said trying to hold in his chuckle. He noticed Harry laughing wildly even if it was silent, "Glad I'm amusing you too Harry." The twins joined Harry in laughter.

"I like these two." George finally said when he finished laughing.

"Your laughing now but just wait till you hear what they did to Severus Snape." Alice said gleefully, "It was masterful."

"What did you do?" Fred asked enthralled with the idea of doing something to the bat of the dungeon.

Harry, who had finally gotten his mouth unstuck, said, "Sirius warned us that they hated each other and that the hate may well seep over onto us."

"So we devised a plan to let him know we are more like our mother than our father." Neville continued.

"They actually have him on their side." Alice squealed, "He sympathizes with them over the immaturity of their father. They got him to laugh."

"Snape can laugh?" George choked out.

"Chuckled really." Harry said, "But we won't be terrorized in the potions dungeon at any rate."

"But you're Gryffindor." Fred said, "He'll still hate you on principal."

"But he doesn't" Lily cut in, "Don't tell Sirius or James, Frank and Remus too for that matter but… He said that they were perfect potion students. And he liked them he actually admitted it to me."

Fred fell over in a dead faint. George glanced at his brother and then the shocked faces of the two women, "Don't worry he's fine, he just lost seven hundred and fifty galleons."

"What did you bet?" Harry asked.

"I bet that Snape would admit to liking a Gryffindor student before he would wash his hair." George said, Harry and Neville chuckled as George revived his brother, "Come back through and we'll sell you some sample packs. Be the first to have a Skiving Snack Box."

"And some extendable ears." Fred said as he got to his feet, "I'll see what else we can dig up for you."

"Do you have a list we can look at?" Neville asked.

"Sure here's an owl order form." George said, "This way for the door."

When they stepped into the Alley Neville stopped and gawked. Harry realized he should be the same so he adopted the same facial expression but he was looking to see if there were any differences. The road was crowded but not as badly as he had seen before. All the same he kept Neville between himself and their mothers. They visited each shop that was needed and then stopped for ice cream. As they ate Harry noticed the Malfoy's heading towards Gringotts.

"Nev." Harry nudged him pointing toward the blond family, "Malfoy's."

"So that's their name, hum. I've seen the two adults before. But not the mini me." Harry chuckled at Neville's apt description of Draco, "Are they the same evil maggots here?"

"Interesting question." Harry said, "Let's ask Alice and Lily."

When they asked Lily said, "Not a topic to discuss here."

Back at Hogwarts the group met in the Headmaster's office. Harry asked the question again. "He was never proven to be one. Albus said, "He claimed he was being controlled."

"Same excuse he used in mine." Harry said, "Of course after Tommy got his body back during my fourth year he moved into the manor. What I think we need is a list of known or suspected Death Eaters and we need to know who's in the Order, including any spies. We don't want to hurt an innocents."

Later after Lily and Alice had left there was another meeting, "Now that we're all here we'll start. I'm bring Alastor in on the secret." Albus took several minutes to tell him all about Neville and Harry. When he got to the part about the Horcruxes he indicated for Harry to take over. Harry explained what Tom had done in his world.

"Six." Moody was in shock, "Six. Make a list of what they are, where they are and how you destroyed them." Albus handed Harry a parchment and quill and he started the list. Moody was reading over his shoulder, "Where did you get a basilisk tooth?"

"From the one that lived in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry answered, "That's where the book took it's victim to die. I rescued her and destroyed the book."

"Are the teeth just laying around?" Remus asked. Harry was leaving them all confused.

"No, I had to kill it. When I did one tooth stabbed me and broke off in my arm." Harry said, "Luckily I had a Phoenix handy to heal me of the poison."

"Why didn't you use the sword to kill the first one. It's the same sword you killed the snake with right?" Moody asked.

"I hadn't pulled it out of the basilisks head yet. I just pulled the tooth from my arm and jabbed it through the book. I didn't know the basilisk venom is what killed it." Harry pointed out, "I didn't even know what a Horcrux was until years later."

"What sword are you talking about? "Sirius asked, "Where did you get it?"

Harry stopped writing to tell the story of the Chamber. He answered a few questions as he went but they stopped when he explained, "You have to say open in parseltongue to get it to open. But since I'm not a Horcrux any more I can't speak it. We'll have to find another way in."

"What?" James yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" James yelled. Harry had gone back to writing and looked up confused at James, "You were a Horcrux?"

"Yes." Harry said, "But like I said, not anymore. When Tom killed me the Horcurx was destroyed but I lived through it."

Moody performed a spell on both teens as Harry continued to write, "No Horcruxes. At least we don't have to kill you."

"Good." the teens said at the same time.

"I'm confused." Sirius said, "Why would he make you a Horcrux then try to kill you, that's counterproductive."

"He didn't know I was." Harry said. He handed the completed list to Moody and told them how he became a Horcurx.

"The house with the ring is what you've been having me find right?" Moody asked Albus.

"Right." Albus said, "You, Remus and I will be going there. Neville and Harry will be getting the one that is here in the castle. Sirius go search your Mum's house, if it's not there we'll have to locate the cave. Frank and James go to Malfoy manor and find the book."

"That will leave just the cup and the snake." Moody pointed out.

"We have the cup." Albus said, "Last year when they all escaped from Azkaban the Wizengamot seized their vaults. I was able to get the cup yesterday."

"Excellent." Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "I wasn't looking forward to breaking in again."

"Why not?" Neville laughed, "Didn't you want to ride a dragon again?"

"NO." Harry exclaimed, "Once was more than enough."

This of course led to Harry having to tell the tale of retrieving the cup. Neville grinned, "You know Harry the more I hear your stories the more glad I am that I did nothing but train."

They split up and left the office each group went after the item it was assigned. Sirius was the first to return it had taken no more than an hour to find the locked with Kreacher's help. He waited in the office pacing until Albus, Remus and Moody returned about a half an hour later. He was ready to explain what happened until Albus suggested that they just wait until everyone was back. It took another hour before Neville and Harry returned. It took another two hours before Frank and James returned.

Once everyone was settled Albus put the cup on his desk and then Sirius started. He told the story of Kreacher , Regulas and the cave, then he turned over the locket. Remus covered the trip to the Gaunt's house and finding the ring. He thanked Harry for warning them about the curses on the place and Albus added the ring to the pile on the desk. Neville told them about the room full of junk and finding the Diadem and placed it on the desk. Finally it was James and Frank's turn to tell their story.

"We headed over to the manor just in time I think." Frank said, "We slipped in through the kitchen and saw the Malfoy's leaving via the floo. We could hear them talking about Diagon Alley and making sure they were on time to be there when someone else arrived."

"We were able to search for some time. I thought I saw the book once but when I reached for it, it disappeared." James said, "I checked for spells and there didn't seem to be any. We continue to search for a while and then worked our way back down stairs so we could leave."

"We were checking the library on the first floor when they returned. We hid behind a couch and when all had arrived it wasn't just the Malfoy's. Voldemort himself was with them. I thought we were dead." Frank stated, "We were stuck behind the couch he was sitting on for one very fruitful hour. That's when they left for dinner and we got out."

"Turns out the cloak Lucius was wearing has an enchanted pocket in it. He can place an item on that table we saw and when he wants the item he just puts his hand in that pocket and it moves to him. He slipped the book into one student's things. They never said who." James said, "But they were laughing about how the muggleborn riff raff would be removed and this would become a proper wizarding establishment. And someone who works at the Ministry and for the order will be blamed for the whole thing."

"How many students fall into that category?" Moody asked.

"Four or five." Albus guessed.

"In my world it was Ginny Weasley." Harry stated.

"I'll contact the Weasley's ." Albus started to the floo.

Neville stopped them all with his suggestion, "Harry why don't we just go take care of the snake. That way even if we don't find the book we can still prevent disaster."

"What would you need?" Albus asked.

"A couple of Goblin made swords and maybe Fawkes can help." Harry said, "Last time he scratched out the eyes so I could look at what I was trying to fight."

Fawkes trilled and nodded his head. Albus said, "Frank, James go with them. And above all else be careful. We have a good supply of mandrakes so mirrors might be helpful."

The group headed out and Fawkes settled onto Frank's shoulder. When they reached the bathroom Harry asked, "You guys ever met Myrtle?"

"Who?" Frank and Neville asked.

"Myrtle are you home?" James called.

"Who wants to know?" she asked in a whiney voice.

"James Potter. Do you remember me?" he asked.

"Ohhh yes, you had that cute friend Sirius. He always flirted with me. I think we would have been good friends if I were still alive." Myrtle crowed swooping up to the ceiling.

"Neville, ask her how she died." Harry prodded.

"Why."

"It will show you how I found the entrance." he replied.

James had heard Harry and asked, "Myrtle in all the year's I've known you I never got the chance to ask how you died. Do you mind telling us?"

Myrtle got very excited and she told them the story Harry had heard in his second year. While the other three listened Harry started looking over the sink for weaknesses in the magic. When she finished Harry called to Neville can you give us a shield?"

"Sure." he put up a shield and Harry hit the sink with the strongest blasting curse he could think of. Debris and dust went flying everywhere. When it settled the group dropped down the hole that was left in the floor.

"Good thing Sirius isn't with us." James said covering his nose. Harry asked why and he said, "Strong odors give him a headache and he whines when he gets one."

"That's not a pretty sight." Frank said nodding, "Remember that one girl everyone thought she bathed in perfume."

"At least she did until Sirius sprayed her down with an aguamenti." James laughed, "The girl was so bad that even Minnie wouldn't give him detention for it."

They made it to the next door and blasted it out of the way. Using a mirror James looked around the chamber, "The mouth on the statue is shut and I don't see any snakes around."

"If you saw it you would know it." Harry said, "It was sixty feet long and maybe six feet from stomach to back."

The group quietly made their way into the chamber. Using their mirrors to look around corners. Once satisfied that the snake was still contained within the statue they made the decision to attack it. Harry blasted a hole in the statue and the group turned their backs and listened to the scales of the snake moving closer. As it emerged from the statue Fawkes moved to take out the eyes. Once that was accomplished the others vanished the mirrors and started attacking the snake. Fawkes stayed close watching and singing. His singing kept the snake from focusing on the positions of the wizards. The swords were just bouncing off the snakes skin like armor.

"Harry how did you kill it?" Frank yelled.

"I stabbed it through the roof of the mouth and into its brain." Harry said, "But I can't get there yet."

"Try for the eyes sockets." Neville yelled.

Still having no luck at hitting anything Neville started looking to his environment like he was taught. Spying a large rock off to one side he ran to it and started climbing. Harry noticed and tried to get the snake to move close to the rock. Once it was close enough Neville jumped and landed just behind its head. It started to rear trying to throw him off but he was able to stab his sword through its eye. Then the snake started thrashing around as it died. Neville was thrown off and Harry summoned him away from the violently thrashing body. He hit Harry sending them both skidding across the floor. Frank and James reached them a few seconds later to find them laughing their heads off.

"I know how you felt about that dragon now." Neville was saying, "That was fun, but not fun enough to do it again."

"Come on you two. Let's get these swords coated and back up to the office. Maybe we can get all them taken care of." Frank said pulling Neville up to his feet. They left the snake where it died and took the four venom covered swords back to the office.

"Mission complete." James saluted as they sat in chairs.

"Ok let's destroy these then I want you all to see Poppy." Albus said.

"Did you get the book?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It's right here." Albus said.

"Ok, don't delay. Once you have an object to destroy, do it. It will start to fight back if you don't." Harry instructed.

"I think the boys need to do this. The prophecy states a boy born at the end of July will destroy him. If they take care of this part I think any of us may be able to take out his body." All the objects were moved to a stone slab Albus had conjured.

Harry destroyed the ring and the cup. Neville destroyed the locket and the diadem. Together they both stabbed the book. Neville and Harry were slumped against the stone breathing hard. Destroying all of them at once took more out of them then they expected. A few seconds later the fire flared and someone came through. Harry couldn't see them but he felt something weird. Albus whisked the new group out the door before Harry could catch a glimpse or hear anything.

"What happened." he asked.

"Ginny Weasley was fighting her family when they took the book. When it was destroyed she fainted." James said.

"It was already trying to possess her." Harry said, "She must have started writing in it."

"Remember what we were told." Neville reminded him, "He's stronger here. They might be stronger too."

"Five down and two to go." Sirius stated slumping into a chair.

Later that night in the dorm room Harry asked, "Did you feel something weird when they brought Ginny through after we destroyed the Horcruxes?"

"Other that really tired?" Neville asked.

"Yes." Harry said thoughtfully, "it was almost like a pull of some kind. I don't know. What do you think?"

"Did anything like that every happen to you before in your world?" Neville asked.

"No." Harry said. Dismissing the thought both boys turned over and went to sleep.

The next morning they ate breakfast in the Great Hall and then went to the room of requirement to begin their training with each other. Harry had the room become the DA training room from his fifth year and they began. Neville spent hours teaching Harry what he knew and Harry reciprocated with his own knowledge. They stopped at lunch time then played quidditch for a while before settling in to study. The rest of the month of August proceeded in this manner. Physically Harry began to look even more like Neville. He had gained several pounds of muscle by the time school was ready to start.

August thirty first dawned finding Neville and Harry on their way to breakfast. Just as they finished the Potters and the Longbottoms arrived along with Sirius and Remus. A chorus of hellos rang out and the group settled in to talk.

"Lily and James have invited us to stay with them tonight." Sirius said "We need to get you to the train in London tomorrow so you can ride it back here. I know this might seem redundant or unnecessary but I want you to get the full experience of a year at Hogwarts. So pack your things and we'll spend the day playing quidditch at Potter's Place."

"Ok." Neville and Harry agreed together and then got up and ran off. The day spent at Potter's Place was full of fun.

It seemed like only minutes had passed when the group reached Kings Cross to put the two students onto the train the next morning. The scarlet engine was belching out steam as it was preparing to depart. Neville and Harry gave hugs to Alice and Lily thanking them for all they had done. Then they shook the hands of all the men present and then went to find a seat.

By the time they had found an open compartment the train was beginning its journey. Within minutes they had their first visitor.

A dreamy voice asked "Do you mind sharing? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure no problem." Neville replied as Harry tried to cover a large grin.

"I'm Neville Smith and this is my brother Harry."

"Luna Lovegood." she replied, "You aren't from around here are you?"

"No, we're from Austrailia." Harry supplied.

"That's not quite right." she said lightly, "But I'll accept it."

Neville looked alarmed but Harry just shook his head, "How was your summer?"

"Wonderful. Daddy and I were tracking a group of Crumpled Horned Snorkacks in the Alps. We lost them when they crossed a lake. They have a remarkable aptitude for swimming. And they like cold water." Luna said, "How was your summer?"

"Could have been better. We lost some family early on but we've managed to find some new ones now. August was quite pleasant." Harry responded.

"Oh." was her only reply then she started reading the Quibbler.

Harry used his spell to block sound and then explained Luna's character to Neville in whispers. Neville grinned when Harry explained how several of his trips to Hogwarts contained the same group he was sitting with now.

An hour or so later the door opened and Harry felt the pull in his stomach again. Then he heard Ginny Weasley's voice, "There you are Luna, I've been looking for you."

"Your compartment was a little full when I stopped by earlier." Luna responded.

"Well do you mind if I sit with you?" Ginny sighed, "Mine is still too full."

"I don't mind but it's not my compartment. I already barged in on Neville and Harry." she responded.

"Oh, sorry, do you mind?" she asked.

"No problem." Neville said although Harry was thinking it was a big problem. He realized the pull he was feeling in his stomach had occurred every time he was around Ginny. He had no idea how she was causing it but he knew he had never felt anything like it before. Deciding to try and ignore it Harry sat back in his seat and pretended to go to sleep.

It wasn't long before the door was thrown open again. This time it was an angry boy that Harry didn't recognize, "So this is where you ran off to. Come back to our seat."

"No way Conner, I'm not sitting in the same compartment with you." Ginny said, "We're through and I want you to leave me alone."

"I can't believe you'd let a little thing like that get your knickers in a twist." He drawled sound very much like Draco Malfoy to Harry.

"That was not a little thing to me." Ginny glared, "You will never touch me again and if you spread any rumors I will personally make sure you'll be sorry for the rest of your life."

"Everyone else does it." He sneered, "You're just too immature."

"Listen idiot." Harry ground out, "I don't even know this girl but I can tell you're about to be hexed. I'd suggest you leave the compartment before it gets ugly."

"You going to stick up for the baby?" Conner asked.

"No, I won't have too." Harry replied still looking asleep.

"Right, come on Ginny let's leave these losers."

"I'm not going with you." Ginny said pulling her wand out slowly.

Conner made to grab her arm and force her but she hit him with a bat bogey hex that pushed him out into the corridor. Harry lazily flicked his wand and the door shut, "That's one nuisance taken out for a while."

"Thanks." Ginny said but within a few moments the door slid open again.

"Ginny why is Conner on the floor covered in bat bogeys?" Ron asked.

"He made me mad and I'm not calm yet so you should probably go away." Ginny said.

"Is there something I need to do?" he asked.

"No I've handled it. But if he starts any rumors about me you have permission to make life painful for him." she responded.

Ron grinned like Christmas had come early, "Conner get up or I'll take points for blocking the hall." He had given the boy a nudge with his foot before he stepped into the compartment.

"Are we sitting in here? Oh, hi Ginny, Luna." Hermione followed Ron who was staring Neville and Harry, "Who are your friends?"

"Well I've just gotten here so I don't know them. I'm Ginny Weasley and this is my brother Ron and his girl friend Hermione Granger."

"I'm Neville Smith and this is my brother Harry."

"Oh Sirius Black's twins, I heard about you from Fred and George." Ginny grinned.

"That's us." Harry supplied.

"I've heard you were sorted into Gryffindor and that you play a mean game of quidditch. What positions?" Ron asked.

"Seeker for me and Nev has beater." Harry smiled at the group.

"We have a seeker…" Ron started.

"No way." Ginny said, "If we can find another seeker I want to play chaser, you know that Ron."

"I tell you what." Ron said, "If Harry can beat you at seeker I'll place you as a chaser but you have to really try, I want the best team possible. If you throw the chase I won't give you any spot."

"I don't mean to change the subject but what are the badges? I can understand HG for Hermione but how does HB refer to Ron?" Neville asked.

"Head girl." Hermione laughed, "Although it is my initials I hadn't noticed that. Ron's head boy. We have prefects at school that help the teachers keep order in the halls and on the train amongst other things. Head boy and girl are the lead prefects."

"Ok, now I feel stupid. Why didn't anyone tell us about that?" Neville asked turning to Harry

"They couldn't cover everything." Harry said, "Sometimes little things like that fall through."

"Easy for you to say. You did ask the stupid question." Neville grumbled.

"What was your school like?" Hermione asked.

"A lot fewer students." Neville said.

Harry laughed at his understatement and said, "We didn't have some of the classes Hogwarts offers either. But we did have quidditch."

The conversation evolved to include what classes the group was taking and what kinds of rivalries they could expect to see. They chatted until they got yet another visitor to the car.

"Well, well, well if it isn't a mudblood, two weasels and a loony. You two just have to be Black's two bast…" Draco never got to finish his sentence because he found himself facing two wands spitting sparks.

"Please finish your sentence so that I have a really good reason to hex your face off." Harry said.

"You couldn't possible have the talent to follow that up." Malfoy sneered, "You little brother hasn't even tried to threaten me yet."

"I already get to hex you for using foul language so what will I choose?" Neville asked.

"You need to leave before I deduct any more house points." Hermione said, "I've already deducted ten for use of a foul word that is banned from Hogwarts."

"We aren't at Hogwarts Mud ahhhhh." Draco yelled as large boils erupted all over his face.

"I told you I'd hex you for foul language. That word is banned from this compartment too." Neville said.

"Hey no fare I was supposed to get to hex him." Harry pretended to whine.

"I am so sorry dear brother please go ahead I didn't mean to step in front of you." Neville grinned evilly at Harry, but before he could move the three Slytherins fled the compartment.

"You shouldn't have done that." Hermione said.

"Technically we aren't Hogwarts students yet." Harry said.

"And we are seventeen so it's not under aged magic." Neville said.

"And they deserved it." Ron added in.

"All true." Hermione said, "I guess I can't do anything."

"Ron did you do that to Malfoy?" Seamus asked laughing.

"No Neville did."

"Whose Neville?"

"Seamus, Dean this is Neville and Harry Smith. Didn't you hear about Sirius Black's twins that found him this summer?"Ginny asked.

"Nice to meet you. What were those guys up to that you had to hex them?" Dean asked.

"They called Hermione a foul word and then tried to make fun of the rest us." Neville said.


	5. Chapter 5

The train arrived at Hogwarts a few hours later. Luna, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had stayed with Neville and Harry. The trip had been full of nostalgia for Harry and full of new experiences for Neville. Luna started to pet the thestral at the front of their carriage before she got in. Ron tried to suppress the snort that came from watching Luna pet something that wasn't there. Harry decided to take Ron down a peg so he transfigured a piece of raw meat from a rock on the ground.

"Here Luna you can feed it this." Luna took the offered meat and handed it to the horse. Ron nearly choked when the meat disappeared, "If you haven't seen someone die you can't see the thestral pulling the carriage."

Ron was wide eyed on the way to the school. Hermione tried to ask if he was alright and he just nodded. Luna in her normal demeanor answered, "He just saw evidence that proved he doesn't know everything, he's still coping from the shock of it."

Harry was snickering but he noticed Hermione and Ginny looking at him with a little mistrust, "I helped Luna feed the thestral before we took off. Ron wasn't aware that thestrals pull the carriages, they don't pull themselves."

"But I don't see anything." Ginny said.

"You have to see someone die to be able to see one." Hermione stated, "So you and Luna have both seen people die."

"I can see it too." Neville said, "They're odd looking for sure but nice creatures. They are seen as bad luck or bringers of death, some cultures believe Death rides a thestral to pick up the dead."

"Who did you see die?" Ron asked then smacked himself in the head, "Sorry that was really nosy on my part don't answer."

After the sorting Neville and Harry were introduced as transfer students and Gryffindors. They notice that Malfoy's boils were gone, but he was still glaring at Neville and Harry.

As they ate Harry asked, "Are you doing ok?"

"Yes. It's a lot easier than I thought it would be."

The next morning at breakfast they were getting their schedules. Hermione informed them, "I can show you where part of these classes are and I think Ron can show you the rest."

"Thanks but don't worry about us. We spent some time in the castle over the summer and learned our way around." Harry replied. That short conversation made Harry remember something that could throw a big wrench in their disguises. He wrote a quick note during breakfast and when Neville notice he replied, "I'll tell you later."

During their walk to transfiguration Harry told Neville about the Marauders map that he used at his home. His note had asked if they had made the map and if so did they still have it. Late in the afternoon Neville and Harry were called into Dumbledore's office. Several people thought they were in trouble for attacking Draco Malfoy but neither Neville nor Harry were worried about it.

Sirius, Remus, James and Frank were with Albus in his office when they arrived. James said, "We made the map but left it at the school for the next group of pranksters to find. I don't know if anyone has ever found it."

"I think that possibly Fred and George may have found it." Albus said, "It would explain a lot."

"We'll find out." James said, "We need to get going anyway. We're have a share holders meeting at WWW."

The next morning Harry watched slyly as Ginny received a letter in the morning post. She read it and frowned. Harry saw her glance his way before sighing and getting up. She was on the same side of the table as Neville so she leaned over and whispered in his ear. Harry watched as his eyes opened wide and then nodded and stood up. Harry also stood up and the two boys followed the red head out of the Great Hall and back to Gryffindor tower. Once in the common room she told them she would be right back and they waited impatiently. She came back holding a packet of parchment.

"I got a letter this morning from your Dad." Ginny grimaced, "Fred and George let it spill that I had this map and Sirius wants me to let you use it this year. He, James and Remus made it with another one of their friends and they thought it would be neat if you could use it this year. My only request is that you let me have it back when the year is over. And Ron knows nothing about the map."

"That's great." Harry said then held out his hand, "Can I see it?"

"There's a trick to it." She said unfolding it so they could see it was blank, she then tapped it and said the password. Harry grimaced as the map started to appear and it was showing the Gryffindor common room, "See here we are… oh my… you… do they know?"

"Yes they know it's why we wanted the map so you wouldn't know." Neville sighed, "We'll have to take her to Albus."

"So he knows too?" Ginny asked.

"His idea." Harry replied running his hand through his hair, "Come on we better go see him before we start missing classes."

A few minutes later they entered the Headmasters office. "Hello boys, is there a problem?"

"I saw the map with their names on it." Ginny stated.

"Oh." Albus blinked, "What do you want to do about it?"

"I'd rather not do anything." Harry said, "But I'm worried about someone who might take the knowledge from her."

"Legilimancy?" Albus asked and Harry nodded in agreement, "Not a lot we can do to protect against that."

"We can't afford a leak until the snake is gone." Neville stated.

"That may not be a problem much longer. We know she has a task to perform and we've set a trap." Albus said evasively.

"Soon?"

"Very." Albus said, "Ms. Weasley you'll be spending your day in the hospital asleep because you don't feel well. We'll know what to do by this evening. Harry you take her to Poppy, she'll be waiting. I'll explain everything to Neville and he'll tell you later."

Harry turned and opened the door holding it for Ginny to pass through. They chatted lightly as they walked through the halls, class had already started so they didn't have any one she needed to act sick for.

Just as they reached the hospital Ginny asked, "Why didn't you want me to be obliviated? It would have been the easiest route."

"Did you want to be obliviated?"

"No. But that doesn't answer my question."

"Not sure why." Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I was just uncomfortable with the idea of it I guess." He pulled open the door to the hospital and let Ginny go in first. Madam Pomfrey was waiting by a bed with a cup in her hand. Ginny jumped on the bed and smiled at Harry before gulping down the contents and drifting off to sleep.

Harry left the hospital and headed back to the headmasters office. Partway there he ran across Argus Filch, "Oh you're in trouble now. Skipping class is worth a detention with me."

"I'm not skipping class. I'm headed to Professor Dumbledore's office, he's waiting on me. Do you want to go with me to make sure?" Harry asked.

Filch stalked off grumbling under his breath. Harry snickered and thought if I'd only known that was the way to get him off my back I would have used it years ago. He continued on and found Neville just leaving the office. The two found an empty class room and Neville set up some spells so no one would over hear.

"Snape told Albus last night that the snake is being sent here to spy on us. Our little adventure with Malfoy caught the dark idiots attention. Knowing that Sirius is against him he wants to see what his sons can do. James and Frank are after the snake today, They stopped by while I was in the office and they've taken the map with them to help." Neville said, "I didn't throw a fuss knowing we already had the use of one map."

"Let's have a look see before next class." Harry grinned pulling his copy of the map out. They scanned the map and found James and Frank approaching the Whomping Willow, "They're going to use the shack for a base today."

"But look, there's Nagini coming out of the forest down here." Neville said, "Should we go say hello?"

"Swords?"

"I talked Albus into letting us carry a couple today in case she slips by and we get attacked. He made them invisible they're on my back in scabbards right now." Neville took one off and handed it to Harry, "They'll become visible as soon as we pull them out."

"Then let's go say hello." Harry put the scabbard over his shoulder and tucked the map into his cloak pocket.

They left the room and quietly slipped out of the school. Pulling the map out they looked it over again and spotting her moving their way. Moving quickly and quietly they moved into positions to attack the snake. They kept the map out to make sure she didn't veer off the path she was heading. Just before she reached them she stopped and raised her head up and hissed. Neville and Harry stepped out and pulled the swords. The snake lunged at Harry with its mouth wide open. At the same time she swung her tail at Neville to knock him over. Harry tried to chop off her head as she lunged at him but she pulled back. He immediately pulled the sword back in case she tried for a second strike. Neville meanwhile had cut off a section of her tail. She turned from Harry to attack Neville and Harry's next swing lopped off her head. The body of the snake flopped to the ground and didn't move.

Neville and Harry slumped to the ground as the adrenalin left their bodies. James and Frank were upon them in a matter of minutes, "Any one hurt?"

"Nagini." Harry snickered and Neville started to laugh.

"Right." Frank said shaking his head, "What are we going to do with you two?"

"Let's take them to Albus." James grumbled, "Maybe he'll give them detention or something."

"Come on bring the snake with you." Frank said turning and walking towards the school.

Neville conjured a cloth sack and they dropped the pieces into it. He then levitated the bag as they walked to the Headmasters office, "We're busted, they're going to find out about your map."

"No they won't. We're supposed to have care of magical creatures next and we decided to visit with Hagrid rather than go so late into charms." Harry said.

"Great." Neville grinned. The grin faded as he remembered a question he wanted to ask, "Why didn't you want to obliviate Ginny?"

"It just felt like a bad idea." Harry replied. Neville raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed, "I like her."

"Of course you do but she isn't the same person."

"I know." Harry replied, "I think I actually like her more than I did the other one. Every time I'm near her I get this pull in my stomach. That never happened before."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea, but I don't want her to get mad at me." Harry stated. Ahead of them James opened the door to see a mass of students.

"What's in the bag?" Ron asked as he was exiting the castle.

"A snake we killed." Harry said, "Hey will you tell Hagrid we had to go to Dumbledore's office?"

"Sure, where were you for charms?" he asked.

"Dumbledore's office." Neville shrugged.

"Hurry up guys." Franks said, "Did you charm the sack we don't want that thing dripping all over the hall."

In the headmasters office Harry explained, "We only had a little bit of charms class left so we decided to go on out to see Hagrid before his class started. On the way we ran across Nagini."

"Now all we have left is the part in Voldemort." Albus smiled.

"We don't want to fight him on school grounds." Harry said, "That's just a disaster waiting to happen."

"Where do you want to fight him?"

"Hogsmeade." Neville said, "Far enough to keep the students safe. Yet close enough to keep an eye on the school. We'll have to set up some extra defenses in case death eaters come to the school instead of fighting us."

"Good idea. We know the place well and we can set up some traps." Harry said.

"Chaos and mayhem?" Neville asked.

"They'll be great. We need to block the secret passages too." Harry said.

"Are there any empty store buildings?" Neville asked.

"Yes there is one just down from the Hogs Head." Albus said, "Why?"

"I think it's time for Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes to open a second store." he replied, identical evil smirks appeared on Neville and Harry's faces.

"What are you planning?" James asked worriedly.

The week slipped by quickly and their first Friday night at Hogwarts with students was upon them. Neville and Harry sat at a table pretending to do Homework. In reality they were planning for Voldemort's visit to Hogsmeade.

Ron approached and sat at the table, "We are going to include you two in a Hogwarts tradition. The first part of that is no homework the first Friday back at school."

"Ok." Harry said, "What's the next part."

"Sixth and Seventh years play spin the bottle." Ron grinned.

"Sounds like fun." Harry grinned and Neville nodded.

"Great, Ginny and Hermione will show you the way." Ron said, "Dean and I are going to get refreshments. Meet you there."

"Do me a favor." Harry said, "Make sure some of the drinks don't have alcohol."

"Always do." Ron said.

After he left Neville looked at Harry in question, "You spin the bottle and have to kiss whoever it lands on."

"And if it lands on a guy?"

Harry shrugged, "Don't know, we didn't have this tradition. I would guess you move to the next girl or something. I can't imagine them making you kiss a guy."

"If I have to kiss a guy I'm taking it out on you in our next training session." Neville growled putting away his books and parchment.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"What's wrong Neville?" Ginny asked.

"What do you do if I spin the bottle and it lands on a guy?" he asked nervously. To Harry Neville look like the one from his world, it was the most he had ever looked like that Neville.

"Whichever direction it was going you follow it to the next girl." she said and Neville breathed a sigh of relief.

"How many houses participate in this?" Harry asked.

"All of them but most of Slytherin doesn't show up." Hermione said, "They would hate to have to kiss a muggle born."

"We play four rounds. In the first three everyone gets to spin the bottle. The last round when it gets spun both of them leave together. They kiss by the door and then leave." Ginny explained, "The last two people kiss and then they have to clean up the room."

"Here we are." Hermione said.

The room was already crowded and they found places to sit. The first round was full of laughter. Harry had to kiss Hermione when his spin landed on her. He also kissed Padma and Parvati Patil as each of their spins had landed on him. Neville kissed Ginny on his spin and then got kissed by Lavender.

During the second round Harry's spin landed on Neville and everyone laughed, "Forget it bro I'm not kissing you."

"Come on Nev pucker up." Harry teased then turned to Lavender, "I guess you'll have to do."

At the beginning of the final round Hermione announced, "We have three more boys than girls. We are offering that three boys can leave without kisses so they don't end up cleaning up." The two Slytherin boys that had attended took the leave along with a Ravenclaw that had kissed Luna four times in three rounds, "Ok now we're even numbered. I'm going to spin the bottle to see who gets to go first."

It landed on the last Slytherin in the group. Daphne Greengrass yelled a victory yell and then spun to see who she would kiss. It landed on Dean Thomas. The two met at the door and kissed briefly and waved as they left both happy that they wouldn't have to clean up. Hermoine spun the bottle again and she continued to do it between each kiss so no one would know who was cleaning until the very end. With only ten people left in the room Hermione's spin landed on Ron. His spin landed on Hermione so they kissed.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Neville asked.

"No head boy and girl have to stay until the end regardless." Hermione laughed, "We have to make sure you clean up well."

The next spin landed on Neville and his spin landed on Hannah Abbot. They got up and went to the door. He leaned down to kiss her lightly but when he pulled back she followed him. They continued to kiss pulling each other closer.

"I think they're occupied for a few minutes shall we continue?" Hermione said spinning the bottle. It landed on Seamus who's spin landed on a Ravenclaw girl that Harry didn't know.

Only four remained Susan Bones, Ginny Weasley, Ernie Macmillan and Harry. The next spin landed on Susan and Ginny groaned. Susan laughed, "Don't worry if my spin lands on you I'll kiss you and we'll leave the boys to clean."

The remaining group laughed. Neville was still by the door with Hannah the laughing pulled them apart finally.

"What's so funny?" Hannah asked.

Harry repeated Susan's declaration and they laughed. Neville said, "Don't worry Harry if that happens I'll stay and help you clean."

"Me too." Hannah called.

Susan's spin landed on Ernie and she said, "Sorry Ginny." before pulling Ernie up and kissing him then they left the room.

Harry stomach clinched as he and Ginny stood. Being the last two they had to kiss now. He noticed both their hands were shaking slightly as he leaned down to kiss her. When their lips met the pull he had been feeling in his stomach exploded. He felt like he had come home. Unknown to either Harry or Ginny the rest of the room was getting a show. A golden light had exploded out of each of them and was now surrounding them. The room was lit in a soft glow from the golden light. The candles that had been in the room had been extinguished with the first explosion of light. Neither Harry or Ginny was aware of the passing of time all they were aware of was the kiss and the information they were getting from each other. They were held in place for nearly ten minutes and when the light began to fade Hermione and Neville started to relight the candles in the room.

"What was that?" Ron asked to the room in general. Shrugged shoulders was the only reply he got, "Hermione don't you have any idea?"

"Other than some kind of bonding I couldn't even make a guess." Hermione said, "But bondings have to be performed by a neutral third party."

"It was a bonding." Ginny said as they finally pulled apart, "Some kind of spontaneous thing that just happened. We need to tell Dumbledore."

Harry pulled his wand and with a few swishes the room was clean, "Come on we need to do this right now." The six teens exited the room and walked to the Headmasters office. Neville whispered the password and they took to the stairs. When he knocked on the door Albus bid them to enter.

As the six teens sat Harry said, "Something happened tonight and we need to know what it was. Do you know about the annual spin the bottle game?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes what could have happened during that game?" Albus started but then stopped and his eyes widened, "What color was the magic?"

"Gold and white." Neville answered, "The gold centered around Harry and Ginny. The white had two points Hannah and I and then Ron and Hermione."

"Anyone else in the room?"

"No." Harry answered this time, "We think it was a bonding of some kind."

Albus leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face, "The question is how you were bonded."

"No one did the bonding it just happened." Hermione stated.

"No I mean how closely are you bound." Albus corrected, "This can be anywhere from friendship to a marriage bond. We'll have to test to find out."

"Wait a minute." Ron sputtered, "Are you saying that I could be married to Hermione if this bond thing is deep enough?"

"Yes Ronald." Albus stated, "But we won't know how deep the bond goes until we test it."

"Wow. I mean I never thought I get married before I left Hogwarts. What happens now?" Ron asked.

"Let's check Neville and Hannah first. You weren't together before tonight were you?" Albus asked.

"No." Neville answered, "But I feel like I've know her forever now. I feel close to her in a way that wasn't there before the light show."

"Definitely a bond then. Let's see how far." A few swishes of his wand and he was provided with a show of magical lights. A repeat of the spells on Ron and Hermione revealed the same lights. Harry and Ginny however had the brightest lights, "Alright here is what we have. Neville and Hannah have an engagement bond as do Ron and Hermione."

"When do we have to get married?" Ron asked.

"Whenever you want." Albus supplied, "This bond doesn't have a time restriction. You could just be engaged for the rest of your lives if that's what you want."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, "Good I didn't want to get married right away. A few years to get established will be good."

"What does this bond do to us?" Neville asked, Hannah glanced at him thinking, I was going to ask that same question.

"Basically your bond, that was already there and waiting, was activated. You will be true to each other because the bond wouldn't have activated if there was any question if you were right for each other or not. You are engaged and get to choose the time of marriage because this type of bond lasts forever but doesn't push you. You just won't find interest in anyone else." Albus replied.

"How did they activate?" Hermione asked.

"Harry and Ginny's bonding did it." Albus supplied, "Theirs was so powerful it kick started yours. The bonds would have happened eventually and probably just as spontaneously as theirs did."

"Just how powerful is our bond?" Ginny asked

"This is the deepest bond I've ever seen." Albus said, then turned to Harry "Add to the fact that it's to you, here in this place. You didn't by any chance do this before did you?"

"No." Harry answered, everyone but Neville was confused by the question.

"You were hoping it was a carry over?" Neville asked.

Albus nodded then added, "This is amazing. I just wish it was better timing. We have that planning meeting tomorrow, but we have to get the parents notified before it gets registered at the ministry. I believe the saying is the jig is up."

"Has to be, Hannah and Ginny have the right to know everything." Neville said.

"Our real names will be in the ministry register won't they." Harry stated.

"What do you mean real names?" Hermione demanded.

"It's not bad." Ginny said, "Just shocking."

"You knew they were using fake names?" Ron asked.

"I found out a few days ago." Ginny said, "But all I know is the name I don't know the story behind it. But it's going to be a big story."

"Didn't you get information during the bonding?" Harry asked, "I learned a lot about you."

"I learned a lot." Ginny agreed, "I just don't understand what I know."

"What are you two talking about?" Neville asked.

"During the bonding didn't you guys learn about your other half?" Harry asked.

"No." came the group reply.

"Like I said Harry your bond is the deepest thing I've ever seen. I'm willing to bet it's a soul bond." Albus said, "It's still fairly early let me make a few calls."

Within fifteen minutes the wizarding parents involved arrived including Sirius Black. When the groups had been introduced they all relaxed. During this time Ron, Hermione and Hannah all wondered why the Potters and Longbottoms had come. Minerva McGongall arrived last.

"What's happened Albus." Minerva asked.

"I need you to stand in for Hermione and then go and explain the situation to her parents tomorrow." Albus said, "Have a seat and we'll start. I know you all participated in the annual spin the bottle night and I'm certain you realize this year's festivities happened tonight."

"Something happened during the game?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Yes something extraordinary." Albus said, "I'm still shocked by it but these six seem to be accepting it quite well."

"What are they accepting?" James asked.

"A bonding occurred at the end of the evening. These three couple were still in the room when it occurred." Albus said.

"Who bonded?" Minerva asked glancing at Hermione.

"They all did." Albus answered, "The first two spontaneously bonded and it was so strong it triggered the bonds in the other two couples."

"How can that happen?" Lily asked, "I thought bonds always had to be monitored by a neutral third party?"

"Normal bonds do." Albus replied, "This situation is anything but normal. Neville and Hannah experienced an engagement bonding. As did Ron and Hermione. "

"What kind of bond do Ginny and Harry share?" Arthur asked

"We soul bonded." Ginny said.

"We evidentially caused the other bonds to activate." Harry shrugged.

"Now on to the more difficult part." Albus said.

"It gets more difficult?" Hannah's mother asked, "What could be more difficult then spontaneous bonds?"

"Come Monday our world is going to be in for a rather large shock." Albus said, "I ask you not to say anything about what happens here tonight and when you go home you need to make yourselves as safe as possible. Do whatever you need to do to keep yourselves safe that includes wards or even a fidelius. I am also going to ask that you leave your children here during Christmas if everything hasn't been resolved before then."

"Are we telling everyone here?" Sirius asked.

"We have to." Ablus sighed, "Monday morning the registry office will have their real names."

"Who's real names." Hannah's father asked.

"Harry and Neville." Ginny said, "They aren't Sirius Black's twin sons. They're Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom."

"But they died." Hannah's mother exclaimed.

"Ours did." Albus replied, "I received a prophecy not long ago. It said,' Once death now life, another worlds sacrifice. Two together to fight for light, victorious in their own right'. Neville and Harry have fought and defeated Voldemort each in their own parallel universe. Their loss of friends and family was so great that they both wished for an escape from their anguish. Fate brought them here and asked them to fight together to defeat Voldemort again here in this world. Seventeen years ago in all three worlds there was a prophecy pointing to a boy born at the end of July that would defeat Voldemort. Neville and Harry were born on July thirtieth and the thirty first. As you know here he killed both of them as infants. In Neville's world Harry was killed and Neville was attacked but lived through it, over the summer he defeated Voldemort. Harry was attacked as an infant and stopped Voldemort for a time in his world but he was able to come back, then Harry beat him for good."

"And because of this prophecy we'll be in danger from Voldemort until he can be stopped." Arthur realized.

"We've been able to hide their identities this long. But Voldemort will know by Monday or shortly after." Sirius said, "When he finds out they're alive he won't hesitate to go after them. But we're making plans to stop him."

Ginny yawned and Harry said, "It's getting late. We should be getting to bed." At a cough from James he add, "Each in our own dorm rooms. We'll all walk Hannah to her common room and then return to Gryffindor."

"Good night. Don't forget our meeting at nine." Albus reminded them, "Bring the others with you their skills may come in handy."

"Yes sir." Harry and Neville answered.

"Are you sure you're not twins." Ron laughed, "You do so much at the same time you remind me of Fred and George."

"Habit." Harry said, "We worked hard this summer to get our rhythm. I had a Fred and George in my world."

"Remember not to talk about this after you leave here." Albus admonished.

The group stayed at a respectable distance while Neville wished Hannah a good night then they all walked back to Gryffindor. Neville headed up the stairs as Ron and Hermione bid each other good night and separated. Harry and Ginny stood in the middle of the common room holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. Several minutes passed before Ron stuck his head back in the room grinning as they hadn't moved. He coughed which broke their concentration so they looked up at him.

"Five minutes and I'll be back."

"Fifteen." Ginny replied.

"Ten." Ron compromised.

"Fine."

He disappeared back up the stairs leaving Ginny and Harry alone. Their second kiss was different than the first because the bonding. It wasn't one long kiss, it was many smaller one with whispered words of love interlaced. Before the ten minutes were up Harry pulled away, "I need to explain why Dumbledore thought it might be a carryover bond."

"No need. Remember I got an information download too. I kept seeing myself but I didn't understand where you got memories of me when I was ten. I don't think I'm completely clear about your previous life but I'm clearer. Is it weird for you?" Ginny asked

"No, you're a lot different than she was. I loved her, but not like I love you. Our relationship is so much more. I was worried you'd think I only like you because of her, but it's not that at all. In fact I stayed away from you because of that relationship. I didn't want to like you because that one ended so painfully." Harry struggled to explain his thoughts, "I've felt a pull in my stomach every time I was near you and it exploded when we kissed earlier."

"I know exactly what you mean. I didn't want to like you because I thought you were only here for a year. I figured you both would return to your previous homes once school was finished."

"We better head up."

"I know."

"Good night." Harry kissed her one more time at the bottom of the stairs.

"Night." Ginny climbed the stairs and looked back from the top to see Harry still watching her. She smiled and waved then turned and went to her room.

After several moments he felt a hand on his shoulder at turned to find Neville grinning at him, "Some night."

"Yes, I'm glad we went."

"Me too. I'm glad I didn't have to kiss a guy."

"Me too, I wasn't looking forward to being punished."

As they returned to the dorm they continued to chat quietly. Seamus and Dean were still up and talking with Ron when they arrived. The boys talked about the game for a few minutes as the last three got ready for bed. But when Harry dropped on his bed and fell asleep within two seconds the rest decided to go to bed as well.

"Cleaning must have really taken it out of him." Dean laughed.

Ron and Neville looked at each other and grinned but agreed with Dean. They weren't ready to share their stories with anyone outside the group quite yet. Late the next morning they met Hannah in the Great Hall and she sat with Neville during breakfast. They all left after the meal to go to the meeting in Dumbledore's office. Minerva hadn't returned from speaking with Hermione's parents so she was the only who was not in attendance. Hannah's parents were not originally in the order but had joined last night as things would be affecting their daughter and they wanted to know more and ensure her safety. The meeting lasted much of the day but when it was over Fred and George joined the group of teens to discuss more of what Harry and Neville had in mind for their shop.

"This is the Room of Requirement, also known as the Come and Go room." Neville said, "We can talk freely in here."

"And here I thought we knew all the secrets of the castle." Fred said.

"We were sorely mistaken Brother." George replied.

"I think you'll find no one can learn all the secrets of this castle." Neville said, "I lived here my whole life and Harry has shown me places I didn't know existed. And I've shown him places he did know about."

"I didn't know about some of the short cuts we took from Dumbledore's office." Hannah added.

"So Hannah." Fred through his arm over her shoulders, " You and Neville then."

"Yes and if you don't remove your arm I'll remove it for you starting at the shoulder." Neville growled.

"Easy Nev, he only means it in a friendly manner." Hannah patted his arm.

"Sorry Fred, this whole link thing has me a little on edge." Neville said taking a deep breath, "I'm not exactly sure what to do with the emotions that are tied into it. I hadn't even met a girl until I got here and now I have one of my own and I'm just a bit unglued."

"But you said you grew up here." Ron stated in confusion.

"He did but it wasn't a school." Harry supplied, "Before he came here he had met perhaps twenty people total. And they were Dumbledore's friends and brother."

"Dumbledore has a brother?" George asked.

"Sure Aberforth." Neville said, "The bar tender at the Hogs Head."

"Really?" Hermione questioned, "They are just so different."

"Well, look at the twins and Percy. Can't get much different than that." Ginny pointed out.

"Ok, so Neville's home was Hogwarts, what about you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Hogwarts was a school just like here." He stated and was ready to end it there.

"So was it much different? Were we there? Were we friends?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"It was very similar to here." He said and then turned away ending the conversation.

Hermione wanted to ask more but Ginny put a hand on her arm a shook her head. Then she leaned toward the group and whispered, "He doesn't like to talk about it." But Hermione's face still held curiosity, "You need to drop it, we all died."

Harry had heard her whisper and turned back to the group, "Which is why we won't battle here at the school and you will not be involved in the main fight. And Fred and George will work together."

"But…" Ron started.

"No Ron." Neville said, "He can't face losing his friends again. We're also asking Albus to stay here at the school. He died in my battle and well before Harry's. There were no Weasley's at all in my world. They were all killed before my family was attacked. Ginny wasn't even born."

"Besides we need you here to help protect younger students in case death eaters get by us, the order and the teachers. We'll begin your training tomorrow. Can you two come back here tomorrow to have some training too?" He asked Fred and George.

"Sure, now on to more fun."

"Just what did you have in mind about the new shop?"

"And is it true you financed us in your world?"

"Yes I did finance it. And this is what we're going to do…" Harry and Neville outlined their plans being sure to let the twins have the creative license to shape it to their own liking.

Tuesday morning the cat was out of the bag. That mornings paper was plastered with the news that Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter were still alive. They pointed out the bonds that had registered on Friday night as the proof. At first Ron had been a bit jealous that all the attention was on them but as the day went by and the attention didn't falter he realized it was really a good thing. Hermione had been quite glad all along that the uproar didn't include their bonding.

Many people changed how they treated the four teens but the biggest shock came from Draco Malfoy. He found their group in the library studying and floated a note to Harry. It asked him to meet him at midnight in the trophy room. Harry nodded to the other boy as inconspicuously as he could and then showed the note to Neville. That evening Harry took his cloak and slipped out of the common room. Once in the trophy room he waited for either Malfoy or Filch whichever was going to show up. At five minutes until twelve Draco slipped into the room. Harry removed his cloak and threw up some privacy shields.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to warn you. The Dark Lord has you and your brother, I mean Neville at the top of his list. He wants you both dead very badly."

"We know." Harry said, "That's why we kept our true identities secret for so long."

"Do you also know the rest of your friends are at the top of the list too?"

"I figured they would be. Hannah and Ginny are third and forth aren't they?"

"Yes."

"Why take the risk to come and warn me?"

"He's been living in my home for the last two years." Draco shuddered at the thought, "I hate what he is doing to my home and family. If he wins I'll have to be a servant to him too. I'm not death eater material. I'm not like Aunt Bella nor my father. I don't enjoy causing pain. I like to make fun of people. I like to be superior. I like hexing people. But I can't kill someone."

"Are you endanger of being forced to be a death eater?" Harry asked.

"Only if you don't stop him. I know he's planning something for Halloween but I don't know what. You need to be prepared in case it's an attack on the school." Draco said, "If he attacks here he'll use Greyback."

"You don't like the idea of your friends becoming werewolves?"

"No. I wouldn't even wish that on you."

"Thanks, I'm just as determined to keep them away from the school as you are." Harry grinned, "If you hear any more will you let me know?"

"I can tell you if they give anything important away."

"If you hear anything I would like to know. You can never tell what will add to something else we might get from other sources." Harry said, "People aren't always careful about what they say in a busy public places."

"I'll do my best."

"It's all I can ask. And if you become endangered just let me know. We can hide you more thoroughly than you can possibly imagine." Harry said.

"Like you hid yourselves. That's not that impressive." Draco drawled.

"We only needed to keep it a secret for a while. Once we had met a goal we had set out it didn't matter to keep the secret any longer." Harry said, "In fact this is the best way to go about getting his attention."

"You've got that right." Draco smirked, "Tied for number one on his hit list."

"You better get back, they'll be wondering where you've gone."

"No, they think I have a date." Draco shrugged, "When I get back to Pansy I'll wake her up. All she'll remember is having a fantastic time with me."

"Still be careful."

"I'm Slytherin, I'm always careful."

"Just as we suspected we're tied for first place with the others right behind. Something will probably happen on his favorite date." Harry told Neville later in the common room.

"He told you that?" Neville asked, "I didn't think he would, he looked like such a clone."

"He said he just likes being superior." Harry grinned.

"Idiot." Neville stated.


	7. Chapter 7

Time passed quickly and Halloween was soon upon them. It fell on a Saturday and on a Hogsmeade weekend. When they went to breakfast that morning something odd was happening. The doors to the Great Hall were locked holding all students in the entryway until they could be unlocked. Tempers were already high by the time the doors were opened, no one was getting an early start to Hogsmeade today. Dumbledore made everyone go into the Great Hall so they could find the culprit behind the locked doors. While the teachers were discussing how to identify the pranksters Harry watched as food rose from platters near him and went soaring across the room to land on a Hufflepuff. Harry recognized the boy as having a bad temper which was proven when he stood up and flung food back at the Gryffindors. Within a few seconds it was an all out food war.

Harry and Neville were highly amused as they joined in the food fight. Students were flinging food in all directions and teachers pretending to try and stop them when in reality they were the instigators. It had been one of his brighter ideas to get the whole school detention so none of them could go to Hogsmeade, Death Eater kids wouldn't have time to warn their parents. They had finally gotten confirmation that Voldemort was going to attack today, so plans had been set in motion. After a good ten minutes of the food fight Dumbledore stopped it.

"Enough." his voice was heard above all others, "There will be no Hogsmeade trip today."

Students from all sides began to complain furiously and Dumbledore stopped them saying, "I didn't see one person not flinging food. It doesn't matter if you started it or not, you participated. As taking points away from everyone won't work I am exercising my other options. Now everyone report to your common rooms your head of house will be addressing you shortly. Anyone missing from their common room will be banned from all trips for the rest of the year."

The entire student body started to leave the hall. Many glared at the Gryffindors where the first food had come from but all of the Gryffindors looked confused not knowing how it had started. As they reached the doors Peeves started talking to them from the Head table.

"Awww did all of you get detention? Poor, poor kiddies." He then went invisible as he swooped at the nearest table and scooped up food and threw it across the room. Everyone then assumed that the poltergeist had started the food fight and the Gryffindor's were no longer at the receiving end of the glares. Pure genius Harry thought to himself.

Grumbling students returned to their common rooms where breakfast was going to be served again. Each head of house went to their common room to supervise the meal after a firm lecture. Before they could start eating Harry and Neville cornered McGonagall.

"I saw the first food float up and get flung across the room."

"I saw it too. I didn't see anyone at our table doing anything to make it float."

"Very well I'll let you present your case to Dumbledore. If anyone leaves not only will that person have no more Hogsmeade weekends. Neither will the rest of you."

As soon as the portrait door closed Neville and Harry took off at a run turning themselves invisible as they ran. Minerva's whisper of be careful was not heard but known never the less. Once inside the Headmasters office they made themselves visible again and the next part of the plan was set into action. In the village people were already at work. The actual villagers and their belongings were taken to the school through the secret passage between the Hogshead and the Room of Requirement. The door to each establishment and house had been charmed so that anyone with a dark mark who tried to enter would be sent instead to the WWW shop where they were met with a big surprise. Harry couldn't believe it when Snape actually volunteered to test it for them a few days earlier. When he had finally gotten out of the shop he was a mess but chuckling madly. Fred and George would be staying in a control room making sure their system kept flowing correctly.

Shields to protect against all manner of destructive hexes had been set up as well as an illusion to make it look like the village was being destroyed. Albus was in charge of that illusion, safe in his high office he would be in the perfect place to make sure it was detailed and realistic. Some handpicked Aurors and order members would wait in alley ways to fight if necessary. The rest of the teachers and order members were placed at the school as a last line of defense just in case. The Head of each house was stationed by the exit door of the common room to ensure students didn't get out to help one side or the other.

All in all very few people would be in the line of any kind of spell fire. Neville and Harry were the only ones seen. They were standing in the middle of the street near the Three Broomsticks. They were ready and waiting when pops announced the arrival of the death eaters. As soon as they could verify that Voldemort was with them Aurors would erect anti apparition and portkey wards.

"What is this?" one man hissed from under his cloak.

"Hogsmeade weekend." Harry said, "Everyone else got detention for a food fight at breakfast."

"Ikle baby boys, can I kill them?" asked a woman Harry was sure it was Bellatrix.

"No they are Potter and Longbottom, the Dark Lord wants to kill them himself." a man that sounded like Malfoy said, "He'll be here for you two in a moment."

"Good I hate waiting." Neville said. Another pop announced the arrival of Voldemort.

"I told you not to call me until you had the two boys."

"They are here my Lord." Malfoy declared

"Easy as pie." Bellatrix laughed insanely, "Can I kill them for you?"

"Where are the rest?" Voldemort asked.

"They said the rest got detention for a food fight."

"Very well, destroy the village I'll dispatch these two boys." Voldemort sent two killing curses at them but they moved out of the way and returned spell fire.

Death eaters moved off and started throwing curses at the buildings and it quickly looked like the town was being destroyed. Five of them moved towards the Three Broomsticks intent on hurting anyone inside. But as they each crossed the threshold they were zapped away. The last three through the door were aware they were being taken but were helpless to stop their forward momentum as the last one had been hit with a propulsion jinx. Within five minutes half of the death eaters had disappeared.

Voldemort had not planned for a full scale assault. He didn't think two boys would be so hard to take down. He began to realize that something had gone wrong. With no dark creatures to back him up he decided it was time to retreat and tried to activate his portkey to no avail. A twist proved that apparating was also blocked. At that moment the Aurors and Order members attacked. The death eaters had spread out and then their ranks had been thinned. The outnumbered death eaters were captured.

The fight between Neville, Harry and Voldemort was a sight to behold. The wands were a blur as they moved through complicated patterns. For an hour their battle raged while the Aurors captured Death Eaters. A wide variety of spells with increasing in strength were thrown as the boys worked hard to stop their opponent. Harry could tell some of the buildings were actually being damaged.

Neville would fight for a while and let Harry rest and then they would trade. It was taking every bit of knowledge and strength they had just to keep up with Voldemort. Harry caught himself thinking that if this Voldemort had been in his world he would have lost. Neville was thinking along the same lines and he was furiously looking for help in his environment without any luck. All three combatants were tired and injuries were slowing them down. Finally the last of the Death Eaters had been stopped and the illusion of damage to the village was no longer needed.

When Dumbledore dropped the illusion, the shock of seeing the village nearly whole caused Voldemort a moment of lapse in his concentration. The two young men had pulled swords and were prepared to attacked when the illusion was dropped. The plan had hoped he would pause when the illusion dropped. They only got close enough to make a few this slices across his torso and arms then they were sent sprawling across the road. Harry was back on his feet within moments but not Neville. He had hit his head hard when he landed. Harry watched as Voldemort stumbled and held his chest.

"Are you feeling it?' Harry asked, "The poison coursing through your veins."

"What did you do?" Voldemorts gasped.

"We killed your snake."

"Nagini." he gasped again.

"Well yes that one too but I meant the bigger one." Harry said, "The one you killed Myrtle with. We used these swords to do it. We made sure they were well coated. Their Goblin made."

Neville groaned and tried to sit up. Voldemort sent another spell at him and Harry blocked it. The staggering mad man almost fell on the street.

"How's he doing?" Neville asked.

"Right about now he's feeling his body start to die. Muscles are weakening and it's hard to stay standing. Breathing will be getting difficult." Harry replied.

"How do you know?" Voldemort could not stand any longer and collapsed on the ground.

"I was poisoned by a basilisk once before. Lucky for me I had a Phoenix that liked me and cured me. I don't think you'll find one to help you." Harry said.

"You aren't winning… I can't die." Voldemort protested.

"Actually you can." Neville said as Harry helped him stand, "We already took care of your anchors."

"No." Voldemort tried to lift his wand arm to no avail.

"We did." Neville said, "And we'll know in just a few moments if we got them all."

"No." his last breath was still a denial.

An Auror checked for a pulse and found none. A victory yell was raised as Neville and Harry headed back to the school. When they reached the Weasley's the last death eater was spit out of the shop into the waiting hands of the Aurors.

The bedraggled man looked at the Aurors and said, "Please get me away from here. Don't make me do that again."

"How about a nice comfy cell in Azkaban?" the Auror asked.

Neville and Harry laughed and were soon joined by Fred and George. Alastor Moody stopped them and asked, "What exactly did you do to them inside your shop? Every single one is begging to go anywhere but back here."

"Let's get back to school and get everyone healed. We'll tell you once you have all these guys under wraps." George answered.

"Be sure to put up wards so they can't change into any animagus forms they might have." Harry warned, "And don't forget they might have portkeys on them. You could use them to take a group and see who else you can catch."

"Any other directions." Moody asked his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Yes." Neville said, "Toss the dark dork's body through the veil. We don't want anyone to steal his body and claim another resurrection."

"Require all cases to use veritaserum during the trials. I don't think any of these were imperused and it's the only way to prove it." Harry said, "Don't let Malfoy loose again, Renenber Voldy has been hiding at their house."

Much later in the Headmasters office Moody asked again, "What did you do to them? They were all nearly begging for a nice quiet cell."

"As they slid into the store they were dropped into a vat of Bogessence." Fred started.

"It's a little potion we concocted to basically do what a Boggart does."

"It makes you see what you're most afraid of."

"One drop will make you see what you would see in the presence of a Boggart."

"Being dunked in it makes you hallucinate that you are living your worst nightmare."

"Originally we developed it so it could be used to help you deal with a Boggart."

"The idea being if you knew what you were most afraid of facing a Boggart wouldn't be as scary."

"Once we realized what would happen if you overdosed we knew we couldn't sell it."

"We planned to destroyed the potion and the recipe."

"In the wrong hands it could be devastating."

"But when Harry told us what he wanted us to do we couldn't resist using what we had on hand."

"But why were they such a mess?" Albus questioned."The ones I saw were covered in what looked like tar and feathers."

"Our most genius plot." George said, "First we disarmed them while they were unconscious."

"After waking up from their nightmare we sent them through an obstacle course." Fred continued.

"Maybe I should describe it." Severus said, "After all I got to experience all except the nightmare potion."

"Fine but keep in mind they were still prone to hallucinations." Fred said, "We won't know what they really saw so it was worse for them."

"I was dropped into a room with only one door." Severus stated.

"That is where the others were dipped." George said.

"Ah, I see. Well I went through the door believing that was all that would happen but the next room was filled with giant yellow rubber ducks."

"That's Dad's favorite." Fred grinned.

"Yes well I doubt he wanted them chasing you, trying to step on you and then squirting water at you when they missed." Snape said.

"Oh, for you it was water. For them it caused painful boils in the private region." George added.

Neville and Harry were snickering at the mental pictures they had.

"Lovely." Snape grinned, "Anyway once past the herd of stampeding ducks you are faced with a choice of doors. For me they were all locked but one."

"We locked the ones that were already harshly prepared." Fred said, "We didn't want you to miss out on the battle so we made sure you could only go in the one that wouldn't hurt you. For you we used sneezing powder."

"It led to a field of wild flowers that spit sneezing powder at me." he said, "I made it across the room but I couldn't see where I was going. Sneezing and watery eyes will do that to you. So I ended up falling and sliding down a chute."

"Each of the rooms was filled differently." George said, "There was a forest, a mountain side, a desert, a snow field and then Snape's field of flowers. They were hit in the face with conjunctivitis, sneezing, blistering, rash or wart powder depending on the room they chose."

"While sliding down the chute I was doused with water again." Snape said.

"Rinsing agent." Fred said, "We wanted to make sure they could see the next part so we deactivated the powders from the rooms that would obstruct their view, it left the boils, w+arts, rash and blisters though. The chutes all ended in the same room."

"At the end of the chute was a room that resembled the Great Hall." he continued, "It looked like the end of year feast and Gryffindor won. I was inundated with cheers for Gryffindor and then the lions jumped off the tapestries and started stalking me."

"They would see which ever house they liked the least." Fred said, "Most of them saw Gryffindor. But there were a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw haters. The raven haters were the best to watch, the birds would swoop at them and they would duck and run every which way running into walls and things."

"I just tried to hold still until one lion started pushing me toward another door." he said, "Just before I reached the door the floor dropped out from under me and I dropped into another room. I was a little shocked when it ended up being Dumbledore's office. I was force fed lemon drops and then the chair turned and took me down a track like the one at Gringotts"

"I loved that part." Harry said.

"He made me ride it with him seven times." Neville said, "The seventh time was one too many for me."

"Did you get dumped out into that little swimming pool?" Severus asked.

"They did, as did our other guests." George said, "But for the other guests it was filled with syrup."

"I bet that helped them slide down that last chute to the door." Snape chuckled.

"Yes it did and just like you, they were covered in feathers just before it spit them out." Fred finished.

A few months later*****************

"Ron if you don't get a move on Neville and I will dress you ourselves." Harry growled, "And we won't be putting you in those nice black dress robes. I'll choose some old fashioned maroon ones with a lacy collar."

"Bad mental image." Neville said throwing his hand across his eyes, "No more please."

"Alright already." Ron answered from the bathroom, "I'm done. Don't get your kickers in a twist. We aren't going to be late."

"We need to be by the doors of the Great Hall in exactly five minutes." Harry said as the three boys left the dorm, "If I miss Ginny's entrance I'll take it out on you during our next lesson."

"We aren't going to miss anything." Neville said pulling them into a short cut, "We'll be there in two."

They arrived without a moment to spare. Ron caught up with Hermione who was already there while Neville and Harry were ushered into another room. Upon entering the room both stopped stunned. Ginny and Hannah and their parents were already in the room and both girls were so lovely they took their breath away. The girls turned and saw their dates and smiled widely. Minerva, who had followed the boys in, reached up and closed their mouths. This woke them up and they moved across the room to the girls.

"You are absolutely stunning." the boys said together each gazing at their own date.

"Thank you." the girls answer was simultaneous. Chuckles filled the room and broke the haze the teens were in.

"Ok, just like we practiced. You four will be the last in the hall. You will advance to the table where your parents sit. After awards and dinner will be the first dance which you will lead." Minerva directed.

"At least I know the dance this time." Harry grumbled quietly.

Minerva ignored him and continued."Parents you need to head to your places now, I'll be staying here."

Hugs were given out and the adults left. Four nervous teens chatted while waiting for their time to enter the hall.

"I hate being the center of attention." Harry said.

"Should of thought of that before you helped me defeat old Moldy." Neville joked, "Whose idea was it to have a Yule Ball to celebrate his demise?"

"I wasn't suggesting a Yule Ball. I just thought a party would be nice." Harry responded.

Finally it was time and the four teens followed their Professor out to the hall. The doors were closed but they could hear the mumble of hundreds of voices talking excitedly. After a few moments the doors opened and they entered the Great Hall to thunderous applause.


End file.
